LO QUE LA MAGIA REGRESÓ
by JessyPotter
Summary: CROSS-OVER: HP y Lo que el viento se llevó. Cuando Harry pensó que su vida no tendría más sorpresas, James revela en su testamento un secreto guardado por años. Ahora, Harry tendrá que dejar Inglaterra para reparar una injusticia y recuperar parte de la vida que se le negó
1. Chapter 1

**LO QUE LA MAGIA TRAJO**

**Capítulo 1: Descubrimientos**

Harry miró una vez más la casa que se alzaba frente a él, iluminada por las luces que estaban en las ventanas. Si dos años antes alguien le hubiera dicho donde pasaría las primeras navidades después de que su vida dejara de estar en riesgo, se hubiera reído, pero allí estaba, en el lugar donde jamás había pensado regresar: Privet Drive N°4, a donde los Dursley habían regresado meses atrás, luego de que Harry los fuera a buscar al sur de Gales, donde la orden les había encontrado refugio.

Si bien se habían mostrado sorprendidos al verlo, no se molestaron: Dudley expresó abiertamente su alegría de que todo hubiera salido bien para su primo y su tía lo había recibido con un "_me alegra verte bien_". En cuanto a su tío, se limitó a preguntarle si ya podían regresar a su hogar, y se mostró complacido cuanto Harry les respondió que a eso venía y los ayudó a empacar las pocas cosas que habían llevado. Luego emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Londres, un viaje largo debido a que tío Vernon se empeñó en viajar por medios muggles sin utilizar una pizca de magia, a pesar de que así sería más rápido.

Lo bueno de ese viaje es que Harry había mejorado la relación con su primo, con quien no había perdido en contacto durante esos meses, llegando incluso a llevarlo a su casa, para disgusto de Kreacher, a quien casi le da un ataque cuando supo que un muggle pisaría la noble y ancestral Casa de los Black, y a quien Harry tuvo que amenazar incluso con darle la prenda si hacía algo para molestar a su primo. A Dudley por su parte, el elfo le había parecido "_una criatura muy graciosa_" y lo había tratado con amabilidad, pero tuvo que rechazar la invitación de Harry a volver: Kreacher le caía bien, pero la casa le daba miedo, no entendía cómo su primo podía vivir allí y así se lo dijo

Pero el recelo de Dudley a la Mansión Black no impidió que los primos mantuvieran el contacto, ya que Harry se había comprado otra lechuza y la usaba para comunicarse con su primo; al menos hasta el día en que junto a la carta habitual de Dudley encontró otra de Tío Vernon amenazándolo con probar en el ave el rifle que había comprado si ésta volvía por su casa. Cómo Harry no quería perder contacto con su primo, decidió que si no podía comunicarse con él por métodos mágicos, lo haría por los muggles. Así que fue al Ministerio de Magia y preguntó lo que debía hacer para instalar electricidad y un teléfono en su casa, lo que no resultó tan difícil como imaginaba: esa misma tarde, dos miembros del ministerio llegaron y le instalaron lo que necesitaba.

Para que a Kreacher no le afectaran los cambios, Harry instaló el teléfono en su habitación y le dijo a Dudley las horas en que podía llamarlo, de esa forma el elfo no tenía contacto con el aparato. Cuando limpiaba la habitación de su amo, Kreacher lo hacía con todos los objetos en ella excepto "_ese sucio artefacto_", como lo llamaba. Todo fue bien hasta una mañana a finales de noviembre, cuando Kreacher había irrumpido en el estudio en donde Harry organizaba los libros que había comprado el día anterior

_**-Flash Back-**_

_¡AMO HARRY, AMO HARRY! ¡ESTÁ VIVO!- Harry desvió la mirada del estante en que estaba colocando su libros y miró a su elfo, quien lloraba a lágrima viva_

_Tranquilízate, Kreacher, y dime qué ocurre- pero el elfo no le hizo caso_

_¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡DEBE SER COSA DE MI AMA! ¡KREACHER LE ADVIRTIÓ AL AMO HA-RRY QUE ELLA SE DISGUSTARÍA! ¡Y EL MUGGLE HA PAGADO LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- a Harry eso se le hizo más extraño aún_

_¡Kreacher! Te ordeno que te tranquilices y me digas qué es lo que pasa- la orden pareció surtir efecto y el elfo dejó de chillar- Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías?_

_Kreacher ordenaba la habitación del amo, Kreacher estaba por terminar… Entonces el aparato que trajo el amo empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, a Kreacher el ruido no lo dejaba trabajar, así que Kreacher fue a tratar de que el ruido parara…- Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa_

_Entonces alzaste la bocina…_

_Kreacher alzó algo y… y… descubrió que… que…_

_¿Qué?_

_¡QUE ESE APARATO SE COMIÓ AL MUGGLE QUE TRAJO EL AMO!- esta vez, Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas- ¡Está allí hablando, preguntando por el amo Harry! ¿El amo Harry podrá sacarlo?- Harry sonrió_

_El teléfono no se ha comido a nadie, Kreacher- le explicó- Es como… la red flu, sólo que los muggles llevan sólo su voz- el elfo se tranquilizó, aunque no se vio muy convencido- ¿Dices que Dudley sigue al teléfono?- el elfo asintió- Bien, iré a hablar con él- dejó sus libros y fue hasta su habitación, esperando que su primo siguiera al teléfono- ¿Dudley?_

¡Harry, por fin!_- se escuchó la alterada voz de su primo-_ Necesito tu ayuda…

_Te oyes nervioso, ¿qué ocurre?_

Mis padres tuvieron un accidente en el auto…

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

Fueron a Londres, al trabajo de papá, y chocaron contra un autobús que se salió de control

_¿Están bien?_

Papá llevaba puesto el cinturón y sólo se fracturó el brazo…_- la voz de su primo cambió- _Mamá… mamá está muy grave… Necesita una transfusión de sangre…Papá y yo no tenemos su tipo de sangre, pero papá dijo que tú sí… Harry, no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero…

_¿Cuál es el hospital?- su primo se lo dijo y él anotó la dirección- Voy para allá…- colgó el teléfono, tomó su billetera y bajó a la sala- Kreacher, voy a salir…_

_Sí, amo Harry- respondió el elfo mientras seguía limpiando_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Afortunadamente, tío Vernon no se había equivocado y Harry pudo donarle sangre a su tía. Cuando fue a visitarla luego de la donación, ella le dio las gracias sin mirarlo a los ojos. Dudley le explicó después que su madre se había sentido avergonzada al saber que su sobrino no había dudado en salvarle la vida a pesar de cómo lo trató durante años, Harry le respondió que hizo lo que debía.

Desde ese día, la relación con su familia fue un poco menos tensa: seguía hablando con su primo por teléfono y visitaba a su tía cada semana, tío Vernon mostraba algo de cordialidad en esas visitas. Fue en la última de aquellas visitas que su tía le había preguntado si deseaba pasar la Noche Buena con ellos, lo que Harry (después de evaluar sus opciones) había aceptado.

Luego de que terminara la guerra, creyó que por fin tendría la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, pero no fue así; si bien su vida ya no corría peligro, tampoco había sido fácil: una cosa era ser "_el elegido_" y otra cosa "_el vencedor_", a quien atosigaban todos los días con cartas de agradecimiento, de amor (para vergüenza de Harry) y cientos de ofertas de trabajo. Estas últimas eran realmente muchas, con propuestas de todo tipo: desde ser profesor de Hogwarts (a Harry en verdad le extrañó que McGonagall le ofreciera el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras), hasta cazador de criaturas mágicas de las que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia (y dudaba que algunas, como el caso de las propuestas en la carta del Sr. Lovegood, realmente existieran), pasando por reportero del "_El Profeta_" y publicidad de todo tipo.

Fue en esos momentos en que a Harry le hacían falta sus amigos y sus consejos para lidiar con todo eso: los absurdos de Ron y los sensatos de Hermione; pero su amiga había ido a Australia por sus padres y aún no había vuelto, y Ron… Ron era un caso aparte, los_ Weasley_ eran un caso aparte: al principio, todo había ido bien, hasta que se reunieron en La Madriguera empezaron a hablar de todas las _hazañas_ de los gemelos, entre las que estaban su participación en el Ejército de Dumbledore: cuando Ron mencionó, en broma, que el grupo había ido a Hogwarts para "_apoyar a su líder_" la noche de la batalla final, Charlie saltó de su asiento y, furioso, acusó a Harry de ser responsable de la muerte de Fred y de poner en riesgo la vida de Ron, llevándoselo a enfrentar un sinfín de peligros e instándolo a desobedecer a sus padres. Esto hizo que la Sra. Weasley estallara nuevamente en llanto y que su marido tuviera que llevársela a su habitación, pero eso no mejoró las cosas en la sala: con pocas palabras y más calma que su hermano, Bill expresó su acuerdo con él, mientras que Ron y Ginny permanecieron en silencio. Sorprendentemente, fue Percy quien tomó la defensa de Harry, pero fue callado por su hermano mayor al recriminarle la actitud que había tenido hasta unos días antes. Viendo todo esto, Harry decidió marcharse, los pelirrojos no notaron su partida debido a que Bill y Percy se habían enfrascado en una discusión que captó la atención de todos

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento para ahuyentar sus recuerdos: no arruinaría la primera navidad verdadera que tenía con su familia con su melancolía, acomodó los regalos que había traído para sus tíos y tocó el timbre, escuchó unos pasos y momentos después un sonriente Dudley abría la puerta

Bienvenido, Harry,- dijo haciéndolo pasar- te estábamos esperando

Hola Dudley- lo saludó él- Lamento la tardanza

No te preocupes, tampoco fue mucha- los dos fueron a la sala, donde estaban Vernon, Petunia y, para mortificación de Harry, Marge, quien lo miró de mal humor

Buenas Noches- saludó, decidiendo no caer en las provocaciones de la hermana de su tío

Vaya, chico, veo que estás aprendiendo modales- gruñó Marge

Muchas gracias por notarlo, tía Marge- respondió Harry, sorprendiendo a todos- Y quiero disculparme por llegar tarde, tío Vernon- añadió sonriendo

No es nada, Harry- respondió él- ¿Tuviste un buen trayecto?

Sí, gracias- se dirigió a su tía- ¿Cómo sigues, tía Petunia?

Mejor, Harry, gracias

Vernon me contó que donaste sangre para Petunia- comentó Marge- Es bueno que por fin empieces a pagar todo lo que ellos te han dado…- Vernon protestó

Marge…

Ella tiene razón, tío,- lo interrumpió Harry- era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes

Ese colegio te ha hecho bien, chico- siguió Marge- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

San Bruto, tía

Lo tendré en cuenta- pero no dejó de mirarlo de mala manera- Y dime, ¿qué haces ahora?

Estoy de voluntario en San Bruto- mintió Harry- Hablo con los padres y les digo lo terrible que era yo antes, eso los anima, ¿sabes? Opinan que si el colegio pudo cambiar a una mala semilla como yo, podrán con cualquier problema. Además, trabajo en una fábrica- Harry miró a su familia y reprimió una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en sus tíos y las ganas de su primo de soltar una carcajada. Afortunadamente, Marge Dursley estaba demasiado complacida de que Harry le esté dando la razón como para notarlo- Pero no deberías perder el tiempo hablando sobre mí. Dime, ¿cómo están tus perros? ¿No has traído a ninguno contigo? Ni siquiera a… ¿Ripper?

Mi Ripper murió hace dos meses- respondió ella con tristeza

Lo siento mucho, era un perro magnífico. Claro, no podía ser de otra forma teniéndote como dueña- Petunia estaba sorprendida, ¿qué le había pasado a su sobrino? Cuando esa tarde vio llegar a su cuñada, dio su cena de navidad por arruinada: obviamente, no podían correr a Marge, y llamar a Harry y pedirle que no viniera sería una grosería: había rechazado muchas propuestas por ellos. Así que se pasó la tarde intranquila, tratando de encontrar la forma en que Marge no provocara al muchacho, y no lo había conseguido, pero, al parecer, su sobrino no le estaba dando oportunidad a que lo hiciera.

Bueno, ya no le hables de cosas tristes, muchacho- intervino Vernon antes de que lo que sea que se hubiera tomado su sobrino perdiera efecto (para él, la única explicación del comportamiento de Harry era alguna droga o medicamento)- ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a cenar?

Es una excelente idea, Vernon- dijo tía Petunia- Dudley querido, ¿podrías decirle a la sirvienta que ya vamos a cenar, por favor?- su hijo asintió y salió de la sala

¿Necesitas ayuda, tía Marge?- preguntó Harry solícito

No, chico, yo no. Mejor ayuda a tu tía, que aún está delicada- Harry obedeció y ayudó a su tía a llegar hasta la mesa, donde se sentó junto a su marido

Muchas gracias, Harry- dijo ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, para gran alivio de Vernon y Petunia. Después de cenar Marge alegó estar cansada y subió a su cuarto, lo que fue una suerte, porque Dudley no hubiera podido aguantar por mucho tiempo más la risotada que había querido soltar durante toda la velada. Claro que no todo fue bueno: tío Vernon le preguntó, con enfado, qué era lo que se había tomado para tener ese cambio de actitud con su hermana, lo que aumentó las carcajadas de su hijo…

¡Dudley, no es gracioso!- le reclamó- Mira, chico, yo sé que no tengo derecho a aconsejarte, pero hay otras formas de afrontar los problemas…- Harry lo interrumpió

Tío, no me he tomado nada- le explicó- Decidí seguirle la corriente a tía Marge, eso es todo. Después de todo, la vez anterior el principal problema fue que empezó a hablar mal de mis padres…

Y tú querías evitar que tocáramos el tema- acotó Petunia- Fue una buena forma

Gracias, tía. Pero dime, ¿cómo sigues?

Ya te dije que mejor, Harry, pronto podremos despedir a la sirvienta

De eso nada, Petunia- le dijo tío Vernon- Tienes que recuperarte por completo, con la indemnización que nos dieron podemos pagar a la sirvienta por un buen tiempo

Y si no es así, yo puedo encargarme de eso, tía- añadió Harry

Claro que no, Harry, tú ya has hecho bastante- protestó su tía- Y te agradezco en verdad que hayas venido hoy, seguramente tenías mejores opciones

Unas cuantas, pero no me interesan. A los únicos que hubiera puesto antes que ustedes es a los Weasley, pero para ellos no es grata mi presencia en estos momentos

Lamento escuchar eso, y espero que se reconcilien pronto; después de todo, esa familia te dio lo que nosotros te negamos durante tantos años…- terminó con un suspiro

Ya no pienses en cosas tristes, tía… ¡Es navidad!- terminó sonriendo, los Dursley le hicieron caso y pasaron a la sala, donde estuvieron hablando hasta entrada la noche, hasta el intercambio de regalos

¡Oh, Harry, es precioso!- dijo su tía cuando abrió la caja que contenía una fina cadena de oro con un dije en forma de lirio- No debiste hacerlo…

No fue nada, tía. Y no te preocupes, la compré en una joyería en el centro

Muchas gracias, Harry, el dije me gusta mucho

Lo sé, tú quieres mucho a los lirios que tienes en el jardín

¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

Hasta yo sé cuánto quieres a esas flores, mamá- respondió Dudley mientras abría su regalo- Incluso llegué a tener celos de ellas- añadió sonriendo- ¡Wow, Harry, gracias!

Supuse que te gustaría- respondió él mientras su primo admiraba su nueva laptop- Me dijiste que tu computador se había averiado en el viaje de regreso- y así siguieron hablando mientras tío Vernon desenvolvía el reloj que le había regalado su sobrino y Harry miraba sorprendido la chaqueta de cuero que le habían regalado sus tíos- Gracias- les dijo

No es nada- respondió su tía sonriendo- A… tu padre, le encantaban esa clase de chaquetas, a pesar de que Lily decía que lo hacían ver como un delincuente- Harry sonrió

En verdad te lo agradezco, tía- dijo- La navidad pasada fui a verlos, ¿sabes? Bueno, a sus tumbas. Fue sólo por un momento, porque no podía quedarme mucho tiempo en ningún lugar

¿Queda lejos?- preguntó Petunia- Yo no quise ir al funeral, y…me gustaría llevarle algunos de los lirios de mi jardín. Los tengo allí en recuerdo a ella, eran sus flores favoritas

Te llevaré cuando estés recuperada por completo, tía, es un viaje largo- luego de esto, se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que Harry vio que era muy tarde y decidió regresar a su casa

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde y bajó a la sala, donde Kreacher trataba de organizar todas las _felicitaciones_ que le habían llegado a su amo, lo que no era un trabajo fácil, así que Harry decidió ayudarlo y estuvo clasificando cartas hasta que una llamó su atención: tenía el sello del Ministerio de Magia y decía "_Urgente_", así que decidió abrirla:

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Se le comunica que deberá comparecer ante el departamento legal del Ministerio de Magia este 25 de diciembre a las 11 A.M., para la lectura del testamento de su padre, James Potter._

_Sabemos que éste debió leerse cuando usted llegó a la mayoría de edad, hace más de un año, pero debido a la guerra mágica se debieron postergar varios pendientes, y aunque la guerra terminó, varios de los archivos estaban desorganizados, por lo que le pedimos disculpas por los inconvenientes que le haya ocasionado esta demora. Por tratarse de una familia antigua, el documento se leerá en la sala de audiencias N° 4 en presencia de un alto funcionario del ministerio._

_Cordialmente,_

_ Frank Spencer_

_DEPARTAMENTO LEGAL DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

Apenas terminó de leer la carta, Harry miró su reloj: faltaba poco para las diez, tenía el tiempo justo, así que le dijo a Kreacher que debía salir y subió a cambiarse para ir inmediatamente hacia el ministerio, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de gente que estaba allí a pesar de que era día de fiesta. Se dirigía a donde le habían indicado cuando se encontró con Percy Weasley

¡Harry!- dijo él- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, es navidad

Hola, Percy- saludó él- Recibí una citación para la lectura del testamento de mi padre

¿Apenas hoy? Eso debería haber sido ya leído

Lo sé, pero con todo el desastre que dejó la guerra no pudieron hacerlo antes.

Me lo imagino. Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí, aprovecharé para despedirme

¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde vas?

No sé si lo sabes, pero también hubo una guerra mágica en Estados Unidos

Algo sobre eso escuché, pero creí que ya había terminado

Oficialmente, ya terminó, pero el país quedó completamente dividido. ¿Has escuchado sobre la Guerra Civil muggle que hubo allí?- empezaron a caminar juntos

Sí, se desató porque los habitantes del sur no querían liberar a su esclavos negros

Así es. Bueno, la guerra mágica fue por algo parecido, sólo que esta vez se enfrentaron los estados de occidente contra los de oriente, aunque fue igual de tonta

Todas las guerras son tontas, Percy, las mágicas y las muggles

Es verdad, pero ese no es el punto. El caso es que en Estados Unidos las ideas respecto a la pureza de sangre están más arraigadas, a tal punto que, hasta hace poco, los hijos de muggles eran muy discriminados. Para ser considerado sangre pura, debías descender de al menos cinco generaciones de magos por parte de padre y madre. Y si no era así, tus posibilidades se limitaban muchísimo, a tal punto que muchos hijos de muggles salían a vivir en el extranjero

Vaya…

Cómo supondrás, la Confederación Internacional de Brujos estaba en contra de esa legislación y presionó durante años al gobierno americano para que se dé una situación de igualdad, pero no era tomada en serio hasta hace tres años, cuando le dio un ultimátum: o la legislación mágica de Estados Unidos proclamaba la igualdad entre todos los magos, o el país era expulsado de la organización

Esas son medidas radicales

Fue la única solución: el gobierno americano cambió su legislación tres meses después del ultimátum, así que Estados Unidos quedó en paz con la comunidad mágica internacional, pero no dentro del país: el oeste, habitado mayormente por ramas de antiguas familias sangre pura que salieron hace siglos de Europa, protestó enérgicamente y se negó a aplicar la legislación, el gobierno amenazó con medidas drásticas y los estados occidentales le declararon la guerra a los estados orientales, fue una guerra civil mágica, peor que la nuestra

Me lo imagino. Pero no entiendo: todo el país se estaba enfrentando, ¿no les preocupó que los muggles notaran algo extraño?- Percy sonrió

Es que allá los dos mundos son distintos: los americanos pueden tener ideas de hace tres siglos, pero en hechizos de ocultamiento son mucho más avanzados que los nuestros, los muggles no pueden ver los. Es… como el andén 9¾, pero con todo el país

¿Todo el país? Sorprendente… y muy conveniente

Sí, sobre todo en esa tonta guerra. En fin, para no hacerte la historia larga: después de más de dos años de guerra, los estados orientales ganaron, pero el fin de la guerra no significó el fin de los problemas: el oeste está ocupado por el este, ya que el gobierno busca que la nueva ley sea cumplida. El problema es que el presidente mágico no puede estar en todas partes y muchos de los funcionarios asignados a imponer el orden cometen una infinidad de abusos, lo que está a punto de llevar al oeste nuevamente a la revolución, sólo que ahora sí tendrían motivos. El gobierno americano culpa de esto a la confederación, ya que fue por cumplir sus exigencias que se desató la guerra, así que la confederación decidió enviar observadores neutrales, designados de diferentes países

Ya veo, y Gran Bretaña te envía a ti

En realidad, fui yo el que lo pidió… Tú sabes cómo están las cosas en mi casa

¿Aún están mal?

Mal, mal, no. Están… tensas. Mamá y papá aún no se recuperan de la muerte de Fred, y Bill y Charlie parecen pensar que yo pude haber hecho algo por evitarlo

Eso es absurdo, la explosión nos sorprendió a todos. Y hablando de eso, Percy, quiero que sepas que yo no llamé al grupo; es más, Ron y Hermione me acompañaron en contra de mi voluntad

Lo sé, Harry, ya te he dicho que yo no te culpo de nada. Aunque no lo parezca, conozco a mis hermanos, aunque respecto a Bill y Charlie ya no estoy tan seguro

En parte es comprensible, perdieron a su hermano

No trates de justificarlos, Harry. George era el gemelo de Fred y él no te culpa, aunque no sabe que Bill y Charlie lo hacen; Ron tampoco lo hace, pero parece haber dejado su valentía Gryffindor en Hogwarts y no se atreve a enfrentarlos. En cuanto a Ginny… está muy enfadada contigo

Sí, ya me lo hizo saber- en ese momento, el reloj empezó a sonar- Debo irme, Percy, me agradó verte antes de que te fueras, ¿cuándo partes?

A las cuatro, y yo también debo irme. Aún no les he dado la noticia a mis padres

Suerte con eso. Que te vaya bien, Percy

Lo mismo digo- se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos. Harry llegó a su destino enseguida

Buenos Días- saludó a la bruja que estaba en la entrada rodeada de papeles- Vengo a la lectura del testamento de James Potter- ella ni siquiera alzó la mirada

James Potter, 11 en punto- comprobó en una lista- Puede pasar, el Sr. Ministro ya está adentro, es el encargado de cumplir el protocolo- Harry entró y enseguida encontró a Kingsley

Bienvenido, Harry- lo saludó él- ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, gracias, me sorprendió la carta

Sí, me lo imagino, pero no te preocupes, esto no tomará mucho tiempo…- lo llevó ante un escritorio, detrás del cual estaba un hombre- Ya podemos empezar, Frank

Buenos Días, Sr. Potter- saludó él- Bien, viendo que se han cumplido las formalidades, empecemos- sacó un pergamino y empezó a leer:

_Yo, James Alfred Potter, en uso de mis atribuciones legales, ante el jefe del departamento legal del Ministerio Británico de Magia y teniendo por testigo a un miembro del Concejo Europeo de Magos, expreso mi voluntad de redactar testamento, detallando los siguientes bienes:_

_Cámaras 611 a la 635 de Gringotts en Gran Bretaña_

_Cámaras 241 a la 247 de Gringotts en Francia_

_Cámaras 101, 102 y 103 de Gringotts en Rusia_

_2 Edificios en Londres_

_1 Casa en Edimburgo_

_Mansión Potter en Moscú_

_Propiedad Potter en el Valle de Godric_

_Mansión Potter en Roma_

_Lo arriba mencionado será dividido de la siguiente forma: Para Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, la cantidad de 100 mil galeones para cada uno; para mi esposa, Lily, la mitad de las cámaras en Gringotts, la propiedad del Valle de Godric y una propiedad a su elección. El resto de mis bienes será para mi hijo: Harry James Potter, quien me complacería si cumple con la tradición familiar de pasar una cantidad anual para el mantenimiento del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la cual actualmente es de 1500 galeones, pudiendo él mantenerla, aumentarla o disminuirla si desea seguir dándola. Si mi esposa muere sin tener descendencia, su herencia pasará a manos de mi hijo._

_Existe además, otra parte del patrimonio de mi padre, consistente en lo siguiente:_

_ Cámaras de la 636 a la 660 de Gringotts en Gran Bretaña_

_ Cámaras de la 231 a la 240 de Gringotts en Francia_

_ Cámaras 104 y 105 de Gringotts en Rusia_

_ Mansión Potter en Glasgow_

_ 1 Casa en San Petersburgo_

_ Mansión Potter en París_

_ 1 Casa en la costa francesa_

_ 1 Edificio en Montecarlo, Mónaco_

_Legalmente, todas estas propiedades me pertenecen, pero moralmente pertenecen a Gerald Charles Potter,_- al escuchar esto, Harry se sorprendió, pero no interrumpió la lectura- _mi hermano mayor, hijo del primer matrimonio de mi padre con Annette Valois, quien murió al dar a luz. Confío en que mi hijo haga lo correcto y busque a Gerald o su descendencia y le entregue su parte de la herencia. En una carta adjunta a este documento, le explico a Harry la situación de mi hermano._

_Este documento se leerá cuando mi hijo cumpla los diecisiete años y esté en capacidad legal para tomar posesión de su herencia. Sin embargo, si mi esposa lo cree conveniente, Harry puede recibir su herencia siendo menor de edad, aunque no antes de los 14 años. Mi hijo tomará posesión de su dinero y sus propiedades inmediatamente después de la lectura de mi testamento._

_ James Alfred Potter_

Eso es todo, Sr. Potter- terminó el funcionario- En cuanto a las cantidades designadas para Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, los dos están muertos, así que no tiene obligación…

Claro que la tengo- lo interrumpió Harry- Sirius no tiene familia, pero Remus Lupin tiene un hijo. Ese dinero será para él. Lo recibirá cuando sea mayor de edad

Puede usarse para su educación- sugirió Spencer

De su educación me encargaré yo, es mi ahijado

Me parece bien, Harry- intervino Kingsley- En cuanto a tu tío Gerald…

¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?- preguntó molesto

Encárgate de todos los trámites para que Harry tome posesión de su herencia, Frank- le dijo al funcionario- Deberá tener todo antes de que termine el año…

Sí, señor Ministro- dijo él- Aquí tiene la carta de su padre, Sr. Potter, con permiso- y salió

Kingsley…

Tenías demasiadas cosas encima, muchacho- respondió él- Fue el mismo Sirius quien no quiso que supieras de Gerald. Él y Remus comentaron una vez que para tu padre fue muy doloroso…

¿Qué ocurrió?

No lo sé muy bien, creo que fue acusado de asesinato…

¿Asesinato? ¿Y qué ocurrió en el juicio?

No hubo juicio, Harry, Gerald huyó antes de que lo atraparan, con la ayuda de tu abuelo…

Entonces, es un fugitivo

Así es. Por eso las propiedades de las que habla tu padre también te pertenecen…

Si mi padre dice que son de mi tío, lo son. No soy ambicioso, Kingsley, tú lo sabes. Para mí lo que me dejaron mi padre y Sirius es más que suficiente…

Lo sé, Harry, pero las cosas son así. Ahora bien, te voy a decir una cosa: Sirius le pidió a Dumbledore que lograra que se reabriera el caso, dijo que tenía pruebas a favor de Gerald…

¿Qué clase de pruebas?

No lo sé. Pero dejó en mis manos una carta que me pidió que te entregara el día que supieras de la existencia de tu tío- le entregó un sobre- Aquí la tienes

Gracias. Otra cosa, Kingsley, si en verdad mi tío es inocente, quisiera poder hacer algo por él…

Por supuesto, Harry. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: como tú no harás ningún reclamo legal sobre la herencia de Gerald, esta tardará seis meses en pasar a tu nombre. Tienes ese tiempo para probar la inocencia de de Gerald, buscarlo a él o a sus herederos y traerlos a Inglaterra

Muchas gracias, Kingsley

De nada, Harry, si necesitas más ayuda, no dudes en llamarme

Lo haré- dicho esto, salió del ministerio y regresó a su casa. Una vez allí, abrió la carta de su padre:

_Querido Hijo,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque he muerto antes de que cumplas la mayoría de edad, posiblemente porque Voldemort logró encontrarnos. Quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos mucho, y que tú y ella siempre son lo más importante para mí, y lo serán hasta el último momento de mi vida_

_Sé que saldrás adelante y que serás un hombre de bien, aunque te falte mi guía, porque tu madre estará contigo. Y si no es así, lo estará Sirius, tu padrino, quien también es un buen hombre._

_Ahora, Harry, quiero hablarte de alguien también muy querido para mí: Gerald, mi hermano mayor. No sé si te hablaron de él, pero es importante que sepas de su existencia_

_Gerald es mi medio hermano en realidad, hijo del primer matrimonio de tu abuelo con una bruja francesa de sangre limpia, aunque sin fortuna. La madre de Gerald murió al nacer él y años después mi padre se casó con Dorea Black, tu abuela, y me tuvieron a mí_

_No sé si te lo habrá dicho Sirius, pero los Black son muy elitistas y dan mucha importancia a la pureza de sangre y todas esas tonterías. Hay ciertas excepciones, como en el caso de mi madre, por eso mi padre se enamoró de ella, ya que él tampoco comparte esas ideas._

_Lamentablemente, Cygnus, mi abuelo, no compartía esa opinión. Es muy elitista y da importancia a la tradición y la pureza de sangre. Todos los matrimonios de la familia Black han sido arreglados, con excepción del de mis padres, aunque a mi abuelo no le disgustó para nada la elección de mi madre: los Potter somos una familia muy antigua, descendiente directa de Godric Gryffindor, así que mi abuelo estuvo más que complacido con que mi padre se casara con la hija que ya era considerada una solterona dentro de la familia_

_Sin embargo, hay algo que no le complació mucho: mi posición de segundo hijo. Cygnus era un hombre muy ambicioso y deseaba unir la fortuna de los Black con la nuestra, pero la existencia de Gerald hacía eso imposible. Por supuesto, ni mi hermano ni yo le dimos jamás importancia a eso: Gerald me protegía siempre y sé que así hubiese sido si no hubiera tenido que marcharse, pero fue acusado de un crimen que no cometió y mi padre no hubiera soportado verlo en la cárcel._

_Sé que piensas que no debió huir, pero todo lo acusaba: los Black le habían tendido una trampa y no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir a su favor. A mi padre le juró que era inocente y él le creyó, así como mi madre y yo. Cómo mi padre conocía mucho sobre el mundo muggle, lo ayudó a huir a través de sus medios antes de que llegaran los aurores._

_Lo único que supimos después de eso fue que había llegado a Estados Unidos y que haría una nueva vida entre los magos de allí. En esa carta se despidió de nosotros, porque sabía que una carta más los arriesgaría a él y a mis padres._

_Hace unos años, Sirius me aseguró que su padre tenía que ver en la acusación contra Gerald, pero no pudo obtener las pruebas de ello. Antes de morir, mi padre dejó establecido en su testamento que sus bienes se dividirían entre sus dos hijos y yo he respetado su voluntad, quiero que tú también lo hagas, quiero que busques a Gerald y la forma de que reciba su herencia, o sus hijos en caso de que haya muerto. Si mi hermano ha muerto sin descendencia, puedes tomar posesión de sus bienes sin remordimiento, pero trae su cuerpo y sepúltalo en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Si lo encuentras vivo, dile que mis padres y yo nunca lo olvidamos, que siempre estuvo en nuestros corazones hasta el último momento de nuestras vidas._

_Espero que seas feliz, hijo, y por favor nunca nos olvides a tu madre ni a mí, no olvides que te amamos y que lo haremos siempre, pase lo que pase. Te quiere,_

_ Tu Padre_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Harry luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y la guardó con cuidado. Enseguida tomó la de su padrino.

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque he muerto sin haber podido decirte la verdad sobre tu familia: tu padre tenía un hermano, Harry, un medio hermano, en realidad, aunque ni a él ni a tu padre jamás les importó no tener la misma madre: tu abuela era muy cariñosa y cuando se casó con tu abuelo quiso a Gerald como si fuera propio, por eso le indignó lo que hizo su padre…_

_Sí, Harry, fue mi tío Cygnus junto con mi padre y su hermano Pólux quienes le pusieron esa trampa a Gerald. Todo lo que hicieron sería muy largo de explicártelo en esta carta, pero ya lo comprenderás: en el primer cajón del escritorio que hay en el estudio de mi padre está una llave de plata, tómala y ve hasta el cuadro que tiene el escudo familiar de los Black, tíralo y encontrarás una caja de seguridad, ábrela con la llave que te mencioné. Dentro de esa caja están cartas, documentos y todo lo necesario para probar la inocencia de Gerald, entrégalo al ministerio y el nombre de tu tío quedará limpio. Siendo tú, no creo que eso tarde mucho tiempo_

_Por último, Harry, quiero pedirte que no permitas que mi muerte te cambie. Sé que te dolerá, pero eres joven y tienes que continuar con tu vida junto a tus amigos y las personas que quieres. Cómo descubrirás, te dejo como heredero de todo lo mío, incluido el liderazgo de la familia Black…_

_Sé que esto no te agrada, pero tienes derecho a ese título: tu abuela paterna fue una Black y después de mí hay un solo varón con sangre Black: Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Narcisa. Pero, Harry, yo quiero que mi familia empiece a tener un poco de respeto y eso no se va a conseguir con ese fantoche como su cabeza. Además, tienes otra opción: hace tres siglos, un Black emigró a los Estados Unidos, busca a uno de sus descendientes y entrégale el liderazgo: eso sí, tendrá que ser un varón que aún lleve Black como primer apellido. Si puedes, consigue a alguien que haga que la vieja loca arda de rabia, no importa que no sea primogénito. Si es un marginado como yo, mejor_

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, Harry, sé que estarás bien y que serás feliz. Consigue una linda chica (mira que no te será difícil) y ten muchos pequeños merodeadores_- esto hizo a Harry sonreír- _Y háblales de su abuelo Sirius y de todas sus hazañas. Fui muy feliz este tiempo que compartí contigo y me siento orgulloso del hombre en el que sé que te convertirás._

_Te quiere, tu padrino_

_ Sirius_

Harry cerró la carta de su padrino y decidió comer algo antes de revisar los documentos que le había indicado Sirius. Kreacher le sirvió enseguida un suculento almuerzo y esperó a que su amo terminara de comer, luego de lo cual regresó a sus deberes mientras Harry iba al estudio.

Dos horas después, estaba atónito ante todo lo que había descubierto. A pesar de lo que Sirius le había contado sobre su familia, no podía creer que existiera tanta ambición por parte de Cygnus Black. Lo que consideraba peor era que lo que había hecho no era para su beneficio directo sino para el de su nieto, _segundo_ hijo de Charles Potter, luego de que éste enviudara al nacer su hijo Gerald…

Gerald Potter… ese nombre aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿qué habría sido de él? Según la carta de su padre, estaba en Estados Unidos, pero ese era un país muy grande, con una población inmensa, sería difícil dar con él. "_Pero no imposible,_ se dijo_ fue la voluntad de mi padre y la de mi abuelo, tengo que encontrarlo. Creo que es hora de tomarle la palabra a Kingsley_" Y es que Kingsley había sido ratificado como Ministro de Magia una semana después de que terminara la guerra. Harry era consciente de que una ratificación tan rápida se debía al apoyo que le había dado al actual ministro, sin el cual Cornelius Fudge hubiera alargado la elección hasta conseguir apoyo. Kingsley le había quedado muy agradecido y le había prometido ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara, y ahora Harry necesitaba mucho de su ayuda. Pero antes de hablar con el ministro debía hacerlo con dos personas, así que se puso a escribir

_Malfoy,_

_Necesito hablar contigo y con tu madre de un asunto de suma importancia. ¿Podrían venir ella y tú mañana a mi casa? Estoy viviendo en la Mansión Black, tu madre seguramente la conoce_

_Tu padre puede venir si lo desea, pero adviértele que también vendrán la Sra. Tonks y su nieto. Los espero a las 10 de la mañana_

_ Harry Potter_

_Querida Sra. Tonks_

_Lamento no haber ido por su casa estos días, pero he estado ocupado reorganizando la casa y pendiente de la salud de mi tía Petunia, que ya se encuentra mejor._

_La razón por la que le escribo es porque hoy he recibido mi herencia y he encontrado cosas que me han sorprendido, aunque no ha sido una sorpresa agradable, debo decir. Hay algo en particular en lo que voy a tomar ciertas medidas, de las cuales debo informarle a usted y a su hermana, la Sra. Malfoy, por lo que me gustaría reunirme con ustedes mañana a las 10. _

_Me gustaría que traiga a Teddy, hace tiempo que no lo veo. Con cariño,_

_Harry_

Kreacher- llamó luego de que doblara las cartas y las pusiera en los sobres

¿Qué desea el amo?

Quiero que entregues estas cartas, la una es para Andrómeda Tonks…

Kreacher no quiere ver a la viuda del _sangre sucia_…- lo interrumpió el elfo

Pues la verás- ordenó Harry con firmeza- Esperarás a que lea la carta y te de sus respuesta- con un gruñido, el elfo inclinó la cabeza- La otra es para Draco Malfoy…

¿El señorito Malfoy? ¿El hijo de la Srta. Narcisa?

Sí, él. Si no está, se lo entregas a la Sra. Malfoy. También esperas una respuesta- el elfo se inclinó y se fue. Para sorpresa de Harry, regresó en menos de una hora- Supongo que los encontraste…

Sí, amo. La Sra. Tonks dijo que vendría y la Srta. Narcisa envía esto- le entregó un sobre

_Sr. Potter_

_Estaremos mañana a las 10 en punto en la Mansión Black_

_ Narcisa Malfoy_

Bien. Kreacher, mañana tengo visitas: vendrán la Sra. Tonks y los Malfoy

Kreacher hará bocadillos- dijo el elfo entusiasmado- ¿Dónde los recibirá el amo?

En el estudio; que ya está bastante limpio- añadió adivinando las intenciones del elfo de pasarse el resto del día limpiando el estudio- Además, tengo otra tarea para ti…

Dígame, amo

Buscarás todos los retratos de Cygnus Black que encuentres en esta casa y los arrojarás al fuego…

¡Kreacher no puede hacer eso!- chilló el elfo- ¡El ama quería mucho al Sr. Cygnus, Kreacher no…!

Puedes y lo harás- ordenó firmemente- No quiero nada de ese hombre en esta casa…

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano y bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con Kreacher ya en la cocina, haciendo sus tareas con gesto huraño. Desayunó y fue a la biblioteca a seguir revisando los papeles de su herencia. Cuando le dijeron que tenía acceso a más dinero además del que tenía en su primera cámara, pensó que se trataba de unos cuantos galeones, no a varias cámaras llenas, eso sin contar con las propiedades… El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, guardó los papeles y esperó a sus visitantes. Momentos después, Kreacher entró seguido de Andrómeda, quien cargaba a Teddy. Cuando lo vio, el color del cabello del niño cambió a negro, mientras estiraba los brazos sonriendo

¡Hey, merodeador!- dijo Harry cargándolo- Mira nada más cómo has crecido…- dejó que el niño le quitara las gafas- Gracias por venir, Sra. Tonks…

Andrómeda, Harry, te lo he pedido michas veces- dijo mientras se sentaba- Debo admitir que me sorprendió tu carta, sobre todo porque llamaste también a Narcisa

Andrómeda, en verdad es un asunto muy delicado. Y quiero que sepa que no es una consulta. Solo me parece correcto que usted y su hermana lo sepan, ya que…- el timbre lo interrumpió

Esa debe ser Narcisa, puntual como siempre- un momento después, los tres Malfoy entraron

Aquí están los Sres. Malfoy, amo, Kreacher se siente muy honrado…

Gracias, Kreacher- lo interrumpió Harry antes de que empezara y se dirigió a los Malfoy- Gracias por venir, por favor tomen asiento…- todos se sentaron

Buenos días, Potter- saludó Lucius- Andrómeda…

¿Cómo estás, Andrómeda?- saludó Narcisa- Me alegra verte…

A mí también, Narcisa, creo que no conoces a mi nieto- tomó al niño de los brazos de Harry, le quitó las gafas y se las devolvió- No debes dejarlo hacer eso, un día de estos te las va a romper…

Me compro otras y ya, lo importante es que esté contento- argumentó Harry

Es encantador, Andrómeda- comentó Narcisa sonriéndole al niño

Gracias, Narcisa, podrás mirarlo mejor después. Creo que Harry nos ha llamado para algo importante

Sí, pero antes, ¿desean algo…?

Kreacher irá por los bocadillos…- le interrumpió el elfo antes de salir

Un elfo único, Potter…- comentó Draco burlón, Harry no mordió el anzuelo

Será mejor que esperemos que regrese,- dijo- no quiero que nos interrumpa- no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que el elfo regresó después de unos minutos con una bandeja de pastelillos y té

Kreacher preparó los pastelillos favoritos de la Srta. Narcisa

Deja la bandeja en la mesa, Kreacher- le ordenó Harry- No he visto salir humo de la chimenea ni he escuchado gritar a ese viejo desquiciado, por lo que asumo que no has hecho lo que te dije…

El amo no tiene respeto…- gimoteó el elfo- Kreacher no puede tirar esos retratos al fuego, el Sr. Cygnus era el tío favorito de mi ama, es el bisabuelo del amo…

Si pudiera, borraría su nombre de mi árbol genealógico, Kreacher, pero lamentablemente no puedo. Ve y reúne los retratos, yo mismo los arrojaré al fuego

¡Pobre Ama…! ¡Pobre Sr. Cygnus…!

Retírate, Kreacher- el elfo desapareció entre sollozos

Así que ya te enteraste- comentó Andrómeda mientras Narcisa servía el té

¿Usted lo sabía?

Fue un escándalo,- tomó la taza que le ofrecía su hermana- gracias Narcisa, a tu abuelo le afectó mucho

Lo llevó a la tumba, querrá decir…

Charles vivió muchos años después de eso…

Disculpen,- los interrumpió Narcisa- pero creo que nos perdimos de algo…

Lo siento, Sra. Malfoy- se disculpó Harry- Es un asunto muy delicado. Voy a ser sincero con usted: será un escándalo que apuntará directamente a la Familia Black

Potter, sé que mi primo te dejó como cabeza de la familia, ¿no puedes evitarlo?

Soy yo quien va a darlo, Sra. Malfoy, se trata de mi familia

Y no será para tanto, Narcisa- añadió Andrómeda- Lamentablemente no hay forma de…

Tengo pruebas- la interrumpió Harry

¿Pruebas?- preguntó sorprendida- No puedes…

Orión Black no sabía esconder muy bien los documentos importantes…

Para orientar a mi esposa y a mi hijo, Potter- intervino Lucius- ¿Estamos hablando de Gerald?

¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Andrómeda sorprendida

¿La estrategia que usó Cygnus Black para que su nieto herede toda la fortuna Potter?- preguntó sonriendo con ironía- Fue un rumor entre todas las familias de sangre limpia…

¿Todos lo sabían?- preguntó Harry

No lo _sabíamos_, era un rumor, que la mayoría no creímos. Yo mismo no lo hice hasta hoy

Lucius, ¿quién es Gerald?- preguntó Narcisa

No lo conociste, querida, Gerald Potter era el hijo mayor de Charles Potter

No hable en pasado, Sr. Malfoy, es muy posible que mi tío esté vivo

No vamos a discutir eso, Potter. El punto es, Narcisa, que Gerald es hijo del primer matrimonio de Charles Potter. Si mal no recuerdo, su madre era una Valois…

Como si eso hubiera importado…- comentó Harry

En eso tienes razón. En fin, el caso es que a Gerald, por ser el mayor, le correspondía el liderazgo de la familia, lo que a Cygnus Black no le hacía ninguna gracia…

¡Él sabía que mi padre no iba a heredar el liderazgo de la familia! No sé que esperaba…

Que Gerald se casara conmigo- intervino Andrómeda- En ese entonces, los matrimonios arreglados eran más comunes que ahora. A Gerald y a mí nos comprometieron desde niños…

Pero usted se enamoró del Sr. Tonks- comentó Harry

No, no fue eso. Gerald era mayor a mí, casi no nos veíamos en Hogwarts, pero una tarde nos pusimos a conversar. Hablamos por horas buscando algo en común; pero llegamos a la conclusión de que un matrimonio entre nosotros nos haría infelices a los dos, rompimos el compromiso y quedamos como amigos. Cuando lo comunicamos a nuestros padres, Charles lo aceptó, pero mi familia…

Esta casa tembló hasta sus cimientos ese día- recordó Lucius- Yo estaba de visita con mi padre, era un niño entonces, pero recuerdo la reacción de Cygnus: juró vengarse. Para hacerte la historia corta, Narcisa, una semana después de que "_El Profeta_" anunciara el rompimiento del compromiso de tu hermana, anunció el asesinato de su novio actual por su ex prometido…

Cygnus, Orión y mi padre le tendieron una trampa a Gerald,- dijo Andrómeda- no sé que hicieron…

Chantajearon, manipularon y compraron gente, eso fue lo que hicieron- respondió Harry sacando un fajo de documentos- Aquí está todo, con esto limpiaré el nombre de mi familia

Potter,- intervino Draco- ya has puesto tu apellido muy alto. No es necesario que…

Es la última voluntad de mi padre y de mi abuelo- lo interrumpió Harry- Ellos siempre creyeron en la inocencia de mi tío. Mi abuelo le dejó la mitad de su fortuna y mi padre respetó su voluntad…

Creo no equivocarme al decirme que nada te hará cambiar de opinión- dijo Narcisa

Así es. Andrómeda es la abuela de mi ahijado y usted me salvó la vida. Creí correcto advertirles…

Lo que, al menos yo, agradezco. Lucius, querido, creo que deberíamos hacer un viaje

No podría estar más de acuerdo- se puso de pie imitado por su esposa y su hijo- Gracias por la advertencia, Potter, tenemos que preparar nuestro viaje…

No estaremos más de tres meses fuera, Andrómeda- le dijo Narcisa a su hermana- Me gustaría que después nos veamos. Sabes que no aprobé lo que hizo Bella, Nymphadora era mi sangre…

Lo sé, Narcisa, y gracias. Escríbeme cuando regreses…- los tres Malfoy se retiraron- No sé qué decirte, Harry- le dijo al muchacho cuando estuvieron solos

Dígame por qué calló…

Nadie me hubiera creído, Harry. Aunque no lo creas, la opinión pública no condenó a Gerald, para ellos la culpable era yo: la mujer que orilló al honorable heredero de los Potter a cometer un homicidio…

La entiendo, Andrómeda, y no la culpo: usted era una niña entonces…

Aún así enfrenté a mi padre, ¿sabes? Aunque rompimos nuestro compromiso, Gerald y yo quedamos como amigos, y Jonathan realmente me importaba…- suspiró- Pero él y mis tíos me amenazaron a mí también, toda la familia se puso en mi contra…

Ya veo. Vamos a dejar eso por ahora, lo importante es encontrar a mi tío

Así que vas a cumplir el deseo de tu padre…

No es sólo por él, ¿sabe? Siempre quise tener una familia, desde niño. Y aunque, cuando estuve en Hogwarts, tuve a los Weasley y ahora me llevo bien con los Dursley, siento que me falta algo…

No podrás vivir tranquilo hasta que lo encuentres, ¿verdad?- preguntó Andrómeda sonriendo

No, me temo que no. Además, después de que Sirius y Remus murieran, mi tío es lo único que me queda de mi padre… No me malinterprete, quiero mucho a Teddy, como si fuera mi hijo, pero…

No es lo mismo, lo sé. Teddy no conoció a tu padre, así como no conocerá al suyo, ni a su madre…

Estaremos nosotros, Andrómeda, los conocerá a través de nosotros. Usted le hablará de la alegría de su madre y yo de la nobleza de su padre…- tomó al niño en brazos- Tendrás lo mejor de los dos, merodeador, serás bueno y honesto, como papá, pero alegre y travieso como mamá, como el tío Sirius, y dentro de unos años harás rabiar a la vieja loca de arriba…- Andrómeda rió- Y serás fuerte, valiente, astuto, como el tío James… Todavía no sé cómo hacer eso, pero tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Cuando vayas a Hogwarts, le recordarás a McGonagall a los tres juntos…

Y probablemente la mate de un infarto…- comentó Andrómeda- No le metas esas ideas en la cabeza, Harry, se las puede tomar en serio, ya es bastante travieso ahora…

Vamos, Andrómeda, tiene ocho meses, ¿cómo puede ser travieso?

Con magia accidental, escondiéndome su ropa cuando quiero cambiarlo, escapándose y matándome de la angustia por varios minutos, pintando los cuadros con pintura mágica…

¿Pinta?- preguntó Harry sonriendo

Sí, con las manos. Ya echó a perder un retrato de mi padre, aunque no es que me dé mucha pena la verdad, poniendo sus manos empapadas en pintura por toda su cara…

¡Ja! Me hubiera gustado ver eso… Es más, mañana iré a comprarle pintura y lo dejaré unas horas con todos los cuadros del viejo desquiciado, así Kreacher se tranquilizará un poco

No creo que ver la cara de Cygnus manchada con pintura le sirva de consuelo…

Pues tendrá que conformarse. Y cómo seguramente la pena por esos retratos evitó que hiciera el almuerzo, ¿qué le parece si me acompaña a comer en el Londres Muggle? Conozco un buen lugar…

Muchas gracias, Harry, acepto- los dos se levantaron y fueron a la puerta

Kreacher…- llamó Harry, el elfo apareció enseguida

Kreacher está buscando los retratos del Sr. Cygnus, Kreacher no pudo hacer el almuerzo…

Andrómeda y yo almorzaremos fuera, Kreacher- le avisó- Luego iré al Ministerio de Magia. Mi tía está enferma y necesita ayuda con las cosas de la casa, así que si en la noche llego y todos los retratos de Cygnus no están guardados fuera de mi vista, te enviaré una semana con ella, ¿entendiste?

Sí, amo. ¿El amo ya no quiere quemar los cuadros?

No, se me ocurrió una idea mejor- y salieron de la casa a buscar un taxi

Harry, sí sabes que legalmente no puedes enviar a un elfo doméstico a una casa muggle, ¿verdad?

No, no lo sabía. Pero de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo, a mi tía le dará un ataque si mando a Kreacher a su casa, ella ya tiene una sirvienta. Pero Kreacher no tiene por qué saber eso…

O sea que le mentiste…

Mentirle sería no mandarlo con mi tía si no cumple mi orden. Pero sé que la cumplirá…

Eso es manipulación…

No, es un incentivo para que trabaje mejor- dijo sonriendo

Tú no tienes remedio…- tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el centro, donde Harry había ido a comer una vez y sabía que no estaría muy lleno. Tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo, hablando de Teddy y de los planes que tenían para él. Luego se despidió de Andrómeda y de Teddy, prometiéndole visitarlo pronto, y fue hasta el Ministerio de Magia, a la oficina de Kingsley

Buenas Tardes, Sandy- saludó a la secretaria- ¿El ministro está?

Buenas Tardes, Sr. Potter- saludó ella- Siéntese, enseguida lo anuncio- y es que, ocho meses antes, Kingsley había dado la orden de hacer pasar a Harry a su oficina sin necesidad de cita

¿Cómo estás, Harry?- saludó Kingsley saliendo a recibirlo- No te esperaba de regreso tan pronto…

Yo tampoco esperaba regresar tan pronto- dijo Harry- Pero Sirius tenía razón

Pasa a mi oficina, Harry- los dos entraron seguidos de Sandy- ¿Deseas algo?

Nada, gracias, acabo de almorzar

Yo tampoco, Sandy. Me avisas sólo si llega McKingley

Sí, señor, con permiso- y salió

Si esperas a alguien, puedo regresar más tarde- dijo Harry

No te preocupes, Harry, conociéndolo, hoy tampoco llegará. Bryan McKingley es el embajador mágico americano. Esta sería la quinta vez que me deja plantado, aunque no por culpa suya, recibe constantes llamados de Washington. Ahora dime, ¿cómo es eso de que Sirius tenía razón?

Existen pruebas a favor de mi tío, pruebas irrefutables…- le entregó los documentos

¡Por Merlín!- dijo Kingsley sorprendido después de leerlos- Sabía que los Black son ambiciosos, pero esto…

…es demasiado, ya lo sé. Mi abuela, por supuesto, no estuvo de acuerdo, pero ya estaba muy enferma entonces y no pudo hacer nada. Hablé con Andrómeda, a ella la amenazaron…

…igual que a la mitad de los magos que podían confirmar que Gerald estaba en un bar muggle- comentó Kingsley- Orión le robó la varita a Gerald y mató con ella a Jenkins, a quien Pólux había atraído al lugar con el pretexto de hablar sobre su hija… Cygnus se encargó del resto

De desmemorizar a los muggles del bar, sobornar a la mitad de los compañeros de mi tío y de amenazar a los que no se dejaron sobornar, además de hacerlo con el encargado de dar la sentencia para que lo condene al beso… ¿Podemos verificar la autenticidad de las cartas?

Por supuesto- lanzó polvos a la chimenea- Sandy, llama a Frank Spencer y dile que venga a mi oficina con un experto en firmas y huellas mágicas…

Sí, señor…

El experto nos confirmará las huellas mágicas enseguida, Harry- le explicó- En cuanto a Frank, es quien debe realizar los trámites para declarar la inocencia de Gerald- tocaron la puerta- Adelante…

Los Sres. Spencer y Nash, señor ministro- los anunció Sandy haciéndolos pasar

Gracias, Sandy, puedes retirarte- la secretaria salió

Gracias por venir, señores, tomen asiento- les indicó Kingsley- Seguramente conocen a Harry…

Buenas tardes- saludó él

Me alegra verlo de nuevo, Sr. Potter- dijo Spencer

Y para mí es un placer conocerlo- añadió Nash

Gracias- dijo él amable- El asunto que me trae aquí es muy delicado…

Yo se los explico, Harry- intervino el ministro- Seguramente los dos recuerdan el caso de Gerald Potter- los dos asintieron y Nash añadió algo más…

Fue un gran escándalo- se dirigió a Harry- Su abuelo, Sr. Potter, siempre afirmó la inocencia de su hijo mayor, pero las pruebas eran indiscutibles: la comprobación de la varita dio positivo, su coartada no pudo ser comprobada y varios testigos lo vieron llegar al lugar del asesinato minutos antes…

Testigos que hoy están muertos o en Azkaban, ¿no es así, Albert?- preguntó Kingsley- Y todos por el mismo motivo: ser mortífagos. La mayoría cayeron después de la primera guerra y todos pertene-cían a familias allegadas a los Black, ¿no es así?- Nash lo miró imperturbable

Así es, Sr. Ministro, pero las demás pruebas hablan por sí solas…

¿Se hizo una comprobación para ver si esa varita fue usada por otro que no fuera su dueño? ¿Se comprobó que los muggles del bar no hubieran recibido algún hechizo? ¿Se verificó las finanzas de los magos que estaban con Gerald antes y después del asesinato? ¿Se interrogó a Andrómeda Black?

No, pero…

Entonces no se pudo comprobar si la varita de Gerald había sido robada, ni si los muggles presentes en el bar habían sido desmemorizados, ni si los magos habían sido sobornados…

Entre esos magos habían amigos muy cercanos a Potter, no lo hubieran traicionado por dinero…

Y por eso existen las amenazas, Albert- le dio los documentos que había traído Harry- Orión Black robó la varita de Gerald y mató al novio de su sobrina, Pólux le puso la trampa y Cygnus se encargó de desmemorizar, sobornar y amenazar. Los Black eran una familia muy poderosa…

Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido- intervino Spencer- Gerald Potter era un sangre limpia, su padre estaba emparentado con los Black, Cygnus no tenía ningún motivo para enviarlo a la cárcel…

Supongo que el que haya sido el único "_obstáculo_" para que su nieto herede toda la fortuna familiar de los Potter y los beneficios que implican ser la cabeza de la familia con la línea de sangre más anti gua de Inglaterra y una de las más antiguas de Europa no es un buen motivo…- señaló Kingsley

Si lo pone de ese modo…- Nash, que había estado leyendo los documentos, se mostró sorprendido

Pero esto… Esto es inconcebible- dijo mientras seguía leyendo- ¿Dónde encontró esto?

Estaban en el despacho de Orión Black- respondió Harry- Mi padrino me dejó el liderazgo de la familia y una carta indicándome su conocimiento de las pruebas que exculpaban a mi tío y dónde encontrarlas. Sus instrucciones eran precisas y no me fue difícil localizarlas…

¿Qué pruebas son esas?- preguntó Spencer, Nash le dio los documentos, él los leyó- Esto es… Escuché que los Black eran ambiciosos, pero llegar a este punto… Y al final no sirvió de nada…

¿No sirvió de nada?- preguntó Nash- ¿A qué te refieres?

Que mi padre no heredó toda la fortuna Potter, Sr. Nash- explicó Harry- Mi abuelo estableció en su testamento que sus bienes se dividieran entre sus dos hijos. Aunque estaba en su derecho legal, mi padre no hizo ningún reclamo sobre la herencia que le corresponde a mi tío…

Aún así, esa herencia pasó a manos legales de su padre luego de seis meses…

Y él volvió a heredársela a su hermano- continuó Spencer- El testamento de James Potter fue muy claro: la parte correspondiente a su hermano sería para él o sus descendientes; lo que le corresponde legítimamente se divide entre su esposa y su hijo. Como la Sra. Potter también murió…

…su hijo hereda todo. Entonces hay dos herederos de James Potter: su hijo y su hermano

Legalmente, Harry es el único heredero- intervino Kingsley- En cuanto se resuelva todo este lío pasarán a ser dos. Albert, quiero que verifiques oficialmente la autenticidad de las firmas. Frank: busca en los archivos ese caso y cita a los testigos que estén vivos, solamente a los magos. Quiero saber quiénes fueron amenazados y quiénes sobornados. Celebraremos un juicio en ausencia

La prensa nos comerá vivos…- comentó Spencer

Utilizaremos el mismo método que con el juicio a Severus Snape: lo realizaremos en reserva y luego le pasaremos las actas a la prensa- sonrió- No olviden que se trata del tío del "_Salvador_",- Harry lo fulminó con la mirada- todos se alegrarán de que se aclare su inocencia…

Todos menos las hermanas Black…

Ya hablé con ellas- dijo Harry- Les dije lo que iba a hacer y están de acuerdo

Y no es como si eso fuera a detenernos- opinó Spencer- ¿Quién hará el pedido?

¿Pedido?- preguntó Harry

El pedido del juicio en ausencia- explicó Kingsley- Debe ser pedido por un familiar del acusado o de la víctima, en este caso lo harás tú. Frank preparará el documento…

Estará listo en treinta minutos- dijo él poniéndose de pie- Debo comenzar con los trámites inmediatamente. A propósito, puede tomar posesión total de su herencia a partir de la tarde de mañana

Muchas gracias, Sr. Spencer

Somos todos quienes debemos agradecerle, Sr. Potter, con permiso- y salió

A mí me gustaría pasar un momento a mi casa, Sr. Ministro, no sé si lo sabe pero mi esposa…

Lo sé, Albert, tómate la tarde libre para hablar con tu familia- Nash asintió y salió- Sheryll, la esposa de Albert, es hermana de Jonathan Jenkins- le explicó a Harry

Ya entiendo, por eso quiere darle la noticia personalmente…

Así es. Bien, Harry, el primer paso está dado: la inocencia de Gerald será comprobada. Será un juicio muy corto y confío que, antes de que termine el año, tu tío será libre. ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

Encontrarlo, por supuesto

Eso te será más difícil, no tienes idea de donde está…

Eso no es del todo cierto: sí tengo una idea de donde está, pero no por eso será fácil localizarlo

¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó Kingsley sorprendido

Escribió una única carta a mi abuelo: llegó a Estados Unidos y se estableció allí

Bueno, eso es algo, aunque Estados Unidos es un país muy grande…

Ya lo sé. Además, la situación actual del país no me facilitará las cosas

Así que lo sabes…

Me encontré con Percy Weasley ayer cuando me dirigía a la lectura del testamento de mi padre…

Percy… Mejor no me lo recuerdes, Molly me envió un vociferador- Harry rió

Te compadezco, conozco los vociferadores de la Sra. Weasley…

Lo peor es que yo no tenía idea de que Percy se había ido hasta la llegada del vociferador, seguida de la entrada de Arthur para reclamarme. Yo le expliqué que no sabía nada y eso lo calmó. Fuimos juntos hasta el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y pedimos explicaciones…

…entonces se enteraron que Percy mismo pidió ir a América

¿Tú lo sabías?

Él me lo dijo antes de irse…- Kingsley iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sandy

El Sr. McKingley acaba de llegar, Sr. Ministro- Harry se puso de pie

Yo me voy, Kingsley, muchas gracias por todo

No es nada, Harry, veré que puedo hacer para localizar a Gerald en Estados Unidos….

Te lo agradezco. Yo también empezaré a investigar por mi cuenta- y salió de la oficina para dirigirse al departamento legal del ministerio

Cuando llegó, encontró que los documentos necesarios para reabrir el caso contra su tío ya estaban listos. Frank Spencer se los leyó y enseguida procedió a firmarlos; antes de marcharse, le fueron entregadas varias llaves y pergaminos con instrucciones para el ingreso a sus propiedades. Decidió dejar todo eso para después de que encontrara a su tío, por el momento estaba bien en la Mansión Black.

La mañana siguiente estaba desayunando mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de empezar a buscar a su tío cuando el timbre sonó y, momentos después, Kreacher anunció a Kingsley

Hazlo pasar hasta aquí

Sí, amo- casi enseguida, el ministro entró al comedor

Buenos días, Harry, lamento interrumpir tu desayuno- saludó

No te preocupes, ya casi termino. Siéntate, ¿deseas tomar algo?

No, gracias, ya desayuné. Te tengo buenas noticias

¿Sobre qué?

Hablé con Bryan McKingley sobre Gerald: le expliqué lo que había ocurrido y que Gerald estaba en su país. Se mostró dispuesto a colaborar en la investigación

¿En serio?

Sí, dijo que no sería muy difícil. Viajó a Washington anoche y me prometió averiguar

Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando te comuniques con él

Lo haré. Bien, yo quería proponerte algo: ¿qué te parece si esperamos un tiempo, digamos un mes, para que McKingley nos de alguna noticia? Luego empezaremos a investigar por nuestra cuenta

Me parece bien. ¿Cómo va el asunto del juicio?

Muy bien: estamos localizando a los primeros testigos y el juicio empezará en una semana

Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Quieres que hable con Andrómeda?

Ya lo hice yo, y accedió gustosa a testificar en contra de su padre

Es una lástima que los culpables estén ya todos muertos

Sí, lo es. Pero eso no significa que no habrá castigos: si bien muchos fueron amenazados, hubo otros que aceptaron el soborno de tu bisabuelo, ellos asumirán las consecuencias

Me lo imagino, una vez más te agradezco por lo que estás haciendo, Kingsley

Ya te dije que no tienes que darlas: estoy en mi puesto gracias a ti- se puso de pie- Tengo que irme, un juicio en ausencia da mucho trabajo para mantener el secreto- se despidió y salió

Bryan McKingley cumplió su palabra: dos días después le envió una carta a Kingsley con las primeras investigaciones: Gerald Potter se había establecido cerca de Santa Rosa, una población pequeña a unos kilómetros de Sacramento, California. La población estaba rodeada de haciendas que se dedicaban al cultivo de viñedos que eran enviados a distintas ciudades para la producción de vino de especias, una bebida muy apreciada en el mundo mágico. Así mismo, el gobierno americano lamentaba no poderle decir a Harry la ubicación exacta de la hacienda de su tío, pero la guerra había hecho estragos en todo el estado y muchas plantaciones habían sido abandonadas, así que no era seguro que estuviera allí.

Esto a Harry no lo desanimó. Él sabía que su tío no tenía otro lugar a donde ir así que era muy posible que siguiera en su hacienda; pero lo que más le alegró fue saber que seguía vivo, probablemente había formado una familia y él quería conocerlos a todos. Así que enseguida se puso a realizar los preparativos de su viaje: habló con Kingsley para preguntarle si necesitaba algún requisito para viajar, a lo que él repuso que no había ningún problema, y fue al Gringotts para retirar una fuerte cantidad de dinero: sabía que la situación económica de su tío probablemente no era muy buena y quería ir preparado para ayudarlo de ser necesario. Finalmente, cómo decidió viajar por medios muggles, tuvo que sacar un pasaporte, lo que le tomó tres días. También tuvo que ir con los Dursley y explicarles la existencia de su tío y que se iría de viaje no sabía por cuanto tiempo, ellos le desearon suerte.

Es así que, dos semanas después de recibir su herencia, Harry ingresó a la parte mágica de Sacramento y se sorprendió al ver la devastación que había causado la guerra: calles llenas de aurores y muchas de las casas destruidas o reconstruyéndose. Como llegó a media mañana, fue a registrarse en un hotel y a decidir la forma en qué buscaría a su familia. Después de mucho pensar, decidió que, antes de ir a Santa Rosa, averiguaría si realmente su tío aún tenía su hacienda; y la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para hacerlo fue ir a la estación de trenes, esperar al que llegara de Santa Rosa y preguntarle a alguno de los pasajeros. Así que averiguó la hora de llegada del tren y estuvo en la estación media hora antes.

Mientras esperaba, se fijó en que poco a poco la estación se llenaba de gente. Cuando un silbido anunció la próxima llegada del tren, se abrió paso entre la multitud para alcanzar el punto de llegada segundos antes de que el tren se detuviera. Al principio se desorientó un poco, hasta que tropezó con alguien

Lo siento- se disculpó ella, y Harry se fijó en la mujer: era bonita, de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello negro y de ojos verde claro- He perdido de vista a mi nana y la estaba buscando

La culpa ha sido mía- dijo él- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Sí, gracias- se le quedó viendo fijamente- No es usted de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Soy inglés, vine en busca de un familiar. Me dijeron que vive cerca de Santa Rosa…

Entonces tal vez lo conozca. Aunque muchos murieron en la guerra y otros abandonaron su plantación

Sí, lo sé, pero…- se interrumpió cuando escuchó una voz…

Srta. Scarlett… Srta. Scarlett…- la mujer volteó a donde la llamaban

Mire, allí está… Por aquí, nana- una mujer de unos sesenta años se acercó agitada

¡Ay, niña! No sé cómo se le ocurre perderse de vista, yo…- se fijó en Harry- Perdón, señor, no lo vi

El caballero me acompañó mientras aparecías, nana

Muchas gracias- se le quedó viendo- ¿Sabe una cosa? Se parece usted mucho a mi patrón cuando era joven, sobre todo en el cabello…- Harry tuvo un presentimiento

Disculpe la pregunta, ¿no es su patrón Gerald Potter por casualidad? Es a él a quien busco…

¿Es usted pariente de mi padre?- preguntó Scarlett- Soy Scarlett, hija de Gerald

Harry Potter- se presentó él- Su padre es hermano del mío, James…- la joven sonrió

¡Qué alegría tan grande!- dijo abrazándolo, él le correspondió- Papá hablaba de tío James con mucho cariño

¿_Hablaba_?- repitió Harry- ¿Acaso su padre…?

No, papá no ha muerto- le aclaró rápidamente- Pero desde la muerte de mi madre no es el mismo, él…

Srta. Scarlett, será mejor que se lo cuente en el camino- la interrumpió la mujer mayor- La casa de la Srta. Pitty queda lejos y nos va a caer encima la noche…

Su nana tiene razón, Scarlett, lamento entretenerlas tanto- empezaron a caminar

No te preocupes por eso, Harry- dijo ella- Y háblame de tú, me haces sentir vieja

No te ves vieja, Scarlett, debes tener mi edad…

¿Cuántos años tienes?

Cumpliré 19 en julio…- Scarlett sonrió complacida

Acaba de crear un monstruo, Sr. Harry,- se quejó la nana- ahora esta niña andará con el pecho infla-do, como un pavo real…- Harry rió- Tiene 21 años y un hijo

Me alegra mucho encontrarte, Scarlett, siempre quise tener tíos y primos…

Tendrás que conformarte con tres, y todas mujeres

¿Eres casada?

Viuda. Mi marido murió poco después de iniciada la guerra, yo esperaba a Charlie entonces…

Lamento escucharlo. Y dices que tío Gerald…

Amaba mucho a mamá, ella era todo su mundo. Cuando murió, parte de él murió también… Ahora vive ausente, su mente no quiere aceptar que mamá ya no está… Y cuando lo recuerda es peor…- empezó a llorar y Harry le pasó un pañuelo- Lo siento. Es que es tan duro verlo así… Él, que era tan fuerte, tan alegre…- miró esperanzada a su primo- ¿Puedes ir a verlo, Harry? Estoy segura que verte a ti, al hijo de su querido hermano, lo ayudará mucho. Si no, podemos pedirle a tu padre que venga

Iré a verlo con mucho gusto, Scarlett; pero mis padres murieron hace 17 años

Lo siento mucho- llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Pittypatt- Tenemos mucho que hablar, Harry. ¿Podemos vernos mañana? ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

En un hotel, llegué hoy en la mañana. ¿Tú vives aquí?

Sí, es la casa de la Srta. Pittypatt Malfoy, tía de mi difunto marido. Te invitaría a pasar, pero creo que tía Pitty ya se llevarán una gran impresión al verme llegar, le caigo de sorpresa…

Entiendo. ¿Está bien si vengo mañana en la mañana? ¿A qué hora puedo hacerlo?

A las 9 estará bien, mi tía ya estará despierta

Entonces me tendrás aquí a las 9. Hasta mañana, Scarlett, señora…

Hasta mañana, Harry

Vaya con cuidado, Sr. Harry…

Esa noche, en la vieja casa de los Malfoy no se habló de otra cosa que de Harry Potter. A Pittypatt no le disgustó que su sobrina manipulara toda la conversación, ya que ella también tenía curiosidad por ese muchacho, del que hasta Madelaine, la nana de las muchachas Potter, hablaba maravillas… Y es que ella vio la aparición de Harry como una tabla de salvación: él evitaría que su señorita acudiera a pedir ayuda a ese sinvergüenza de Rett Black para salvar la hacienda…

A la mañana siguiente, Scarlett despertó temprano, desayunó y, junto con su tía y su nana, puso toda la casa en movimiento para preparar la visita de Harry. Minutos después de que las nueve campanadas sonaran en el viejo reloj, escucharon el timbre. Peter, el mayordomo de Pitty, fue a abrir

Buenos Días- saludó Harry- Mi nombre es Harry Potter, busco a…

Pase usted, Sr. Potter, la Srta. Scarlett lo espera en la sala

Gracias, Peter- dijo ella saliendo a recibir a su primo- ¿Cómo estás, Harry? Espero que pudieras dormir anoche con la tormenta…- él sonrió

Buenos días, Scarlett. Pasé una buena noche, gracias, tú te ves mejor que ayer…

Gracias. Pasa, te presentaré a mi tía…- en efecto, Pittypatt bajaba las escaleras- Tía Pitty, éste es Harry Potter, hijo del hermano de mi padre. Harry, Pittypatt Malfoy, tía de mi difunto marido

Es un placer conocerla- dijo Harry atento

El placer es mío, Sr. Potter. Lamento no poder quedarme con usted y Scarlett, pero una de mis amigas está enferma y debo ir a cuidarla

No se preocupe. Me quedaré en el país por un tiempo, ya tendré el placer de hablar con usted

Tiene el encanto de tu padre, Scarlett- dijo la anciana sonriendo- Se queda en su casa, Sr. Potter- y salió junto con Peter y Madelaine. Scarlett y Harry fueron a la sala

Veo que la guerra hizo estragos…- comentó él

Esta casa fue una de las pocas que no fue destruida durante la toma de Sacramento. Los hechizos no hacían sino ir y venir y el ejército del Este puso una barrera antiaparición 20 millas a la redonda alrededor de la ciudad. Mi cuñada, Charlie y yo salimos de la ciudad en terribles condiciones…

¿A dónde fueron?

A Gryffindor, la plantación de mi padre…

¿Gryffindor?- preguntó sorprendido, pero sonriendo

Sé que es un nombre extraño…

No, Scarlett, no me malinterpretes, me sorprendió, eso es todo. Seguramente tu padre te habló de Hogwarts

Papá solía decir que es el colegio dónde estudió, en la casa de los valientes, lo que sea que signifique…

Es el mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Los Potter han estudiado allí por generaciones. Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas: Slytherin, para los astutos; Ravenclaw, para los inteligentes; Hufflepuff, para los leales; y Gryffindor para los valientes…

Así que de allí viene el nombre… Un pequeño rincón de Hogwarts. ¿Por casualidad sus colores no son rojo y dorado, cómo el estudio, el salón y el comedor de mi casa?- Harry rió

No debes culpar a tu padre por amar Hogwarts, Scarlett, uno de los fundadores es antepasado nuestro: Godric Gryffindor. Además, es un lugar maravilloso, no conoces la magia del todo si no has visitado el castillo de Hogwarts…- vio que su prima sonreía divertida

Tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos que papá cuando hablas de Hogwarts. Me hubiera gustado estudiar allí, papá dice que admiten mujeres- esto último lo dijo algo escéptica

Claro que admiten mujeres. Verás, Scarlett, en Gran Bretaña somos más… liberales. Nuestras costumbres no son tan rígidas como las suyas. Las mujeres son iguales a los hombres…

Realmente sorprendente…

Ya te hablaré de eso después. Ahora debemos hablar de tu padre: voy a ir a verlo, por supuesto; pero, si mi presencia no lo ayuda, tenemos otra opción

¿Cuál?

¿Sabes por qué vino tu padre a este país?

Porque lo iban a meter en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió…

Exactamente. Quiero que sepas, Scarlett, que yo no sabía de la existencia de tu padre hasta hace tres semanas, cuando recibí mi herencia. Cómo te dije ayer, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año, así que me crié con la familia de mi madre. Para mí fue una sorpresa muy grande saber que tenía un tío. Mi padre me dejó una carta, en ella me contó sobre tu padre y lo que ocurrió con él- sacó dos pergaminos- Este es el testamento de Charles Potter, nuestro abuelo, en él divide sus bienes entre sus dos hijos. Al ser tu padre un fugitivo, su parte pasó a ser legalmente de mi padre, pero él en su testamento también se la deja a tío Gerald. Mi padre me pidió en su carta que busque a tu padre y encuentre la forma de entregarle su herencia. Pero yo he hecho más que eso…- le entregó otro pergamino- Tu padre es libre, Scarlett, he limpiado su nombre- Scarlett se emocionó hasta las lágrimas

¡Oh, Harry! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Esto lo curará, estoy segura. Pero, si no es así, podemos llevarlo a Europa, ¿verdad? Allá podrán ayudarlo…

Por supuesto, Scarlett, eso es lo que iba a proponerte. Lograremos curarlo, ya lo verás…

Me has devuelto la esperanza, Harry- se secó las lágrimas- Ahora, sé que esto puede sonar materialista e inoportuno, pero dijiste que mi padre tiene una herencia…

Así es, mi padre no ha tocado un knut correspondiente a tu padre y yo tampoco. No me sorprendería que no supieras esto, Scarlett, pero los Potter somos ricos…

¿Ricos?

Una de las mayores fortunas de Europa, aún dividida entre tu padre y él mío…

Es increíble…- dijo sorprendida- Llegas como caído del cielo, Harry, no podías haber llegado en mejor momento; voy a ser sincera contigo: estoy a punto de perder Gryffindor…

¿Perderlo?

La contribución anual: ya fue pagada, pero me llegó el aviso de un "_ajuste_". Tengo que pagarla dentro de un mes o me quitarán la hacienda y la subastarán

¿Cuánto necesitas?

Trescientos galeones

Los tendrás a primera hora de la tarde. En cuanto al resto, es necesario que tu padre tome posesión oficial de su herencia para poder traerlo y para eso debe ir a Londres. Pero yo traje algo de dinero conmigo: puedo prestarte lo que necesites y luego hacemos cuentas, ¿qué te parece?

Muchísimas gracias, Harry

No tienes que darlas, para eso está la familia. Dime, ¿cuál es el estado de la hacienda?

Malo, la verdad. La casa necesita reparaciones y el suelo volver a ser fértil…

La levantaremos, Scarlett, yo te ayudaré. No sé mucho de cultivos, pero…

Aprenderás- dijo ella entusiasta- Si yo aprendí, tú también lo harás

Lo sé. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una lista de lo que se necesita en la hacienda? Las necesidades más urgentes. Lo de la contribución ya está arreglado

Lo siguiente sería volver a sembrar: pociones que hagan que la tierra vuelva a producir y semillas para sembrar. Eso lo podemos comprar en Sacramento, además de los víveres…

Me parece una buena idea. Dime, ¿cuándo piensas regresar a Gryffindor?

Lo más pronto posible. Mira, Harry, tú eres la cabeza de la familia y tengo que decirte la verdad completa: ese ajuste del que te hablo no es porque sí: Gryffindor es la mejor plantación de la zona, y la que mejor ha salido adelante después de la guerra. Hay un hombre, el antiguo administrador de la hacienda, que tiene vínculos con los representantes del gobierno. Hace unos días fue a Gryffindor y se ofreció a comprarme la hacienda, a un precio de miseria. Yo no lo recibí porque su esposa es la causante de la muerte de mi madre, pero supe que fue él quien influyó para que me subieran la contribución: sabe que no podía pagarla y quiere comprar la hacienda en la subasta…

Pues se quedará con un palmo de narices, porque no habrá subasta…

Lo sé, pero también sé que volverá por la hacienda y molestará a mis hermanas. Ellas son apenas unas niñas, Harry, no quiero exponerlas a los desplantes de ese patán…

Comprendo. Entonces debemos salir a comprar hoy lo que necesitamos para irnos mañana, ¿te parece?

Es una buena idea, Harry, vamos

Antes de todo iremos al banco, necesitamos dinero…- y salieron de la casa

El primer lugar al que fueron fue, como Harry dijo, al banco. Allí presentó a Scarlett y retiró dinero. Como se tardaron mucho, cuando salieron había empezado a llover; eso no los refrenó y recorrieron las calles del Sacramento mágico bajo la lluvia, sin ser los únicos. Habían comprado las semillas y las pociones y buscaban un lugar para comprar los víveres cuando Scarlett escuchó una voz conocida…

Srta. Scarlett… Srta. Scarlett…- ella volteó y entre la lluvia alcanzó a ver sobre un coche a Frank Moody, el novio de su hermana Susele

¿Sr. Moody?- preguntó sorprendida- ¡Que agradable sorpresa!- y es que Scarlett estaba tan contenta des-de la llegada de Harry, que se alegraba de ver a cualquier conocido- No esperaba verlo en Sacramento

Yo tampoco a usted, señorita, pero no debería estar usted caminando bajo esta lluvia…

Estoy comprando, Sr. Moody- llamó a su primo- Harry, él es Frank Moody, el prometido de mi hermana Susele. Sr. Moody, él es mi primo Harry Potter, acaba de llegar de Inglaterra

Encantado de conocerlo, Sr. Moody

El placer es mío, Sr. Potter. Ya había escuchado hablar sobre usted. Estuve en Inglaterra hace 17 años, ¿sabe? Cuando… ocurrió lo de sus padres. Pero no deberían estar ustedes mojándose, suban y los llevaré donde deseen- Harry ayudó a Scarlett a subir al coche y luego subió él- ¿A dónde van?

Queremos comprar víveres para Gryffindor- dijo Harry

Haberlo dicho antes… Yo tengo una tienda, pueden tomar lo que necesiten de allí

¿Una tienda?- preguntó Scarlett- ¿Cómo la consiguió?- Frank puso el coche en marcha y les explicó cómo, poco a poco, había surtido su tienda, además de sus planes para comprar un aserradero

…es un buen negocio,- finalizó- la ciudad se está reconstruyendo y la madera se venderá muy bien

Me alegro mucho, Sr. Moody- comentó Harry- Mi padre me pidió en una carta que velara por su hermano y su familia y me alegra saber que una de mis primas está en buenas manos

¿Su hermano? ¿El Sr. Potter es…? Vaya, no tenía idea. Mi tío Alastor, seguro lo conoció, dijo una vez que era una lástima que Gerald Potter haya sido incriminado, no pensé que se tratara de la misma persona. Creí que era usted un pariente lejano…

Me alegra saber que su tío creía en la inocencia del mío- se dirigió a Scarlett- Alastor Moody es el mejor auror de la historia de Inglaterra, tenía mucho coraje- ella sonrió complacida: el sobrino de un auror reconocido, al final su hermana no había elegido tan mal después de todo…

Lamenté mucho saber de su muerte- añadió Frank- ¿Lograron encontrar su cuerpo?

Nos costó trabajo pero sí, lo encontramos. Fue sepultado con honores hace tres meses- llegaron a un almacén muy grande- Vaya, es impresionante, Sr. Moody

Gracias, por favor llámeme Frank

Si usted me llama Harry.

De acuerdo- entraron- Hablaré con el dependiente para que les proporcione lo que necesiten, por el dinero no se preocupen, somos familia después de todo

¡Oh, no, Sr. Moody! Pagaremos nuestras compras…

Srta. Scarlett yo no podría…

Frank, considérelo un pago a lo mucho que su tío hizo por mí, en parte le debo la vida- intervino Harry

Bueno… Si es así, acepto, pero les haré un descuento especial…- Harry sonrió agradecido y junto con Scarlett y Frank recorrieron la tienda tomando lo que necesitaban. Ya habían terminado y Scarlett miraba los estantes cuando escuchó una voz conocida

¿Scarlett Malfoy? ¿Eres tú?- ella volteó

¡Fanny!- dijo sorprendida- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Hoy es tu boda, deberías estar preparándote

Ya está todo listo, sólo faltan unos detalles. He venido con mamá por unas compras de última hora

¿Y dónde está ella?

Hablando con uno de los encargados…- Harry se acercó a ellas

Buenos días, señorita- saludó- Ya está todo listo, Scarlett, Frank enviará todo a casa de tu tía

Muchas gracias, Harry- se volvió a su asombrada amiga- Fanny, él es Harry Potter, mi primo que acaba de llegar de Inglaterra. Harry, ella es Fanny Longbottom, la amiga que se casará hoy, ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté?- él asintió

Por supuesto. Mucho gusto, señorita, y felicidades

El gusto es mío, Sr. Potter, y gracias. Espero verlo esta noche en mi boda junto a Scarlett

Será un placer

No te entretenemos más, Fanny, debes tener muchas cosas que hacer- se despidieron de Fanny y salieron de la tienda. La Sra. Longbottom llegó con su hija momentos después

Ya está todo listo, vámonos- camino a su casa le comentó a su hija:- El encargado que me atendió en la caja me dijo que un inglés está en la ciudad…

¿Ah, sí?

Parece que es conocido del Sr. Moody, y tiene bastante dinero. El encargado dice que seguramente piensa establecerse aquí, porque compró bastantes víveres y tiene una cuenta en el banco

Vaya…- dijo Fanny sorprendida

Fíjate, si hubiéramos llegado unos minutos antes, lo habríamos conocido

Yo lo conocí, mamá, lo invité a la boda

¡Fanny, es un completo desconocido!

No es un desconocido mamá, es primo de Scarlett Malfoy

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella me lo presentó. Y es muy joven, debe tener 17 ó 18 años. Se fueron antes de que llegaras

Es una lástima. Pero no importa, ya lo conoceré esta noche en la boda

En poco tiempo, toda la ciudad sabía de la llegada del primo inglés de Scarlett Malfoy, ya que no sólo las Longbottom esparcieron el rumor, sino que Pittypatt se lo había comentado a la Sra. Meade en casa de la convaleciente Sra. White, y ella se encargó de contarlo a quien se encontró…

Esa noche, en cuanto entraron al salón donde se celebraba la boda, toda la atención se fijó en ellos. Scarlett estaba encantada de estar nuevamente en una reunión de la sociedad de Sacramento y presentó a su primo con todos sus amigos. Al ver la modestia y amabilidad de Harry, muchas madres lamentaron interiormente no haber llevado a la fiesta a sus hijas menores, cómo se lo hicieron saber a Scarlett; ella las decepcionó más al decirles que su primo se establecería en Gryffindor

Es bueno que vayamos a Gryffindor mañana- le dijo a su primo cuando regresaban a casa después de la fiesta- Porque la temporada de caza se ha abierto…

¿Temporada de caza?- preguntó él extrañado

Querido Harry, has causado sensación: eres rico, bien educado, joven… Las señoras de Sacramento han decidido que eres un excelente partido. Si nos quedábamos un día más, la casa de tía Pitty hubiera sido un desfilar de muchachas de 14 a 17 años…

Tienes razón: es bueno que vayamos a Gryffindor mañana…

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, COMO VEN, ES UN CROSS OVER ENTRE DOS DE MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS: J.K. ROWLING Y MARGARET MITCHELL. USTEDES SE PREGUNTARÁN, ¿Y CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER UN CROSSOVER DE DOS AUTORAS TAN DIFERENTES? PUES DEBEN SABER QUE AUNQUE HAYAN ESCRITO DIFERENTES GÉNEROS, HAYAN VIVIDO EN DIFERENTES ÉPOCAS Y NACIDO EN DIFERENTES PAÍSES, ESTAS DOS ESCRITORAS TIENEN ALGO EN COMÚN: NO DEJARON QUE HOLLIWOOD ARRUINE SU OBRA MAESTRA. AL IGUAL QUE ROWLING, MITCHELL TAMBIÉN SE ASEGURÓ QUE EL GUIÓN NO SE ALEJARA DEMASIADO DEL LIBRO Y SE DICE QUE LOS ESTUDIOS ELIGIERON A CLARK GABLE PARA EL PERSONAJE DE RETH A INSTANCIAS SUYAS.**

**LA IDEA DE HACER UN CROSS OVER ENTRE ESTOS DOS LIBROS NACIÓ HACE VARIOS AÑOS, PERO NO ESTABA SEGURA DEL PARENTESCO ENTRE HARRY Y SCARLETT (JAMÁS SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA HACERLOS PAREJA, NO ME LOS IMAGINO JUNTOS) HASTA QUE LEÍ DETALLADAMENTE EL LIBRO Y VI QUE GERALD HABÍA HUÍDO A E.E.U.U. PARA ESCAPAR DE LA LEY.**

**A LAS LECTORAS DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, LES AVISO QUE HE PUBLICADO DOS CAPÍTULOS DE "UNA VIDA DIFERENTE". POR LAS DEMÁS, ME TEMO QUE TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR, ESTOY ALGO ESTANCADA.**

**EN FIN, NO LAS SIGO ABURRIENDO Y QUE DISFRUTEN LOS DOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Gryffindor**

La mañana siguiente, Harry estuvo a primera hora en casa de Pittypatt, quien lo había invitado a desayunar. Luego de que la mujer derramara varias lágrimas y que le dijera a Harry que siempre tendría una habitación en su casa, él, Scarlett y Madelaine partieron a la estación. En el tren, Scarlett le comentó a Harry quienes vivían en la hacienda: estaban sus hermanas, Susele y Carreen; su hijo, Charles; su cuñada, Melanie, junto con su hijo y esposo: Ashley Prince; un soldado que no había tenido un hogar al cual regresar después de la Guerra, William Benteen, y tres sirvientes. Ellos, junto con Madelaine, se habían quedado a pesar de que Scarlett no podía pagarles, por lealtad a la familia…

- Por supuesto, tendremos que contratar más- finalizó- Levamos todo lo necesario para que el suelo sea fértil de nuevo y necesitamos trabajadores de campo…

- ¿Podemos conseguirlos?

- No será difícil. Santa Rosa sufrió mucho daño durante la guerra y muchas familias quedaron arruina das y necesitan trabajo. Nana, ¿le escribiste a Will?

- Sí, señorita, le dije que bajara a la estación con el coche y que preparara una habitación para el Sr. Harry

- Gracias, Madelaine- dijo él- Cambiando de tema, Scarlett, ¿qué edad tiene tu hijo?

- Tres años, ¿por qué?

- Verás… No sé si tu padre te ha hablado del quidditch…

- Era de lo único de lo que hablaba desde que Charlie nació. Decía que, en cuanto aprendiera a caminar, le compraría una escoba. Melanie me ha comentado que mi marido también lo practicaba, a pesar de que es un deporte europeo. Desearía que no se lo hubiera dicho a Charlie, no ha dejado de pe-dirme una escoba desde entonces. Tal vez ahora pueda comprársela…

- Scarlett, yo se la he comprado: una a él y otra a tu sobrino. Y, si tú y los Prince no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría enseñarles a jugar a los dos…

- Harry, no debiste… Muchas gracias

- No tienes que darlas. Charlie es mi único sobrino, y el pequeño de tu cuñada se sentirá mal viéndolo jugar a él solo, te lo digo por experiencia- ella sonrió

- Gracias de nuevo, Harry. Pero, tengo una curiosidad, ¿cuándo compraste las escobas? No vi que las vendieran en el almacén del Sr. Moody…

- Las he mandado a traer de Inglaterra

- ¡Oh, Harry! Eso debió costarte mucho dinero…

- No tanto como parece. Realicé la publicidad para la compañía que las fabrica (aunque no sé que estaba pensado cuando lo hice) y me harán un descuento especial

- Gracias, Harry, los niños se alegrarán mucho, y ya es hora…

- Me lo imagino. Y ahora cambiaré otra vez de tema: la boda de tu hermana

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Hablé con Frank: me contó el nivel de vida que llevaban ustedes antes de la guerra. Supongo que Susele querrá una boda igual que la que me contó Frank que fue la tuya…

- De eso puedes estar seguro. No lo dice, por supuesto, pero es lo que siempre ha soñado. Y no puedo culparla, una mujer siempre quiere que su boda sea inolvidable

- Lo sé. Y he estado pensando: la fecha de la boda no ha sido anunciada oficialmente, podemos darle ese gusto, siempre que Susele acepte aplazarla unos meses…

- ¿Tú crees, Harry?- a Scarlett la idea la entusiasmaba: organizar una gran fiesta, como las de antes, no le importó que esa fiesta sea para la boda de su hermana

- Por supuesto. Gryffindor necesita reparaciones y eso toma tiempo. Además, seguramente tu hermana querrá que tío Gerald esté completamente sano cuando la entregue. He hablado sobre ello con Frank y se ha mostrado de acuerdo con aplazar la boda si a tu hermana le complace…

- Es una excelente idea, Harry, hablaremos con ella cuando lleguemos a Gryffindor- Scarlett estaba segura de que su hermana aceptaría aplazar su boda todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, con tal de tenerla como la soñaba; y es que, de las tres hermanas Potter, Susele era quien más añoraba su vida de antes. Siguieron hablando durante lo que quedaba del viaje de varios temas: Scarlett le contaba a Harry detalles de su vida antes de la guerra, y él le hablaba de su vida en el castillo de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, de los profesores, de las criaturas y todos sus detalles. Estuvieron tan entusiasmados en su conversación, que se sorprendieron cuando notaron que el tren acababa de detenerse: el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Bajaron y fue Madelaine quien habló primero

- Yo buscaré al Sr. Will y al Sr. Ashley. Usted, Srta. Scarlett, vaya con el Sr. Harry a revisar que bajen todos los víveres- ellos asintieron y fueron a la sección de carga. No les fue difícil localizar los víveres: era, por mucho, el cargamento más grande. Cuando lo hubieron bajado todo, vieron aparecer a Madelaine seguida de dos hombres un poco mayores a Scarlett

- ¡Por Dios, Srta. Scarlett!- exclamó uno de ellos- No me diga que asaltó las bodegas orientales…

- Qué cosas, dice, Will, cómo se le ocurre- respondió ella sonriendo- Todo esto lo he comprado con mi dinero- le sonrió al otro hombre- ¿Cómo estás, Ashley?

- Me alegra tenerte de regreso, Scarlett- se dirigió a Harry- Buenas tardes, caballero…

- Ashley, Will: él es Harry Potter, hijo del hermano de mi padre. Harry, ellos son Ashley Prince, esposo de mi cuñada, y William Benteen, un amigo de mi familia

- Mucho gusto, caballeros- dijo él- Como cabeza de la familia Potter, les agradezco la ayuda que le han dado a mis primas en Gryffindor durante todos estos meses

- Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, Sr. Potter- dijo Ashley- Scarlett nos dio techo y comida a mi familia y a mí cuando a ella tampoco le sobraba

- Y a mí me ha salvado la vida- añadió Will- Eso no se paga con nada. Pero sea bienvenido, Sr. Potter

- Por favor, llámenme Harry. Y quiero aclararles lo de los víveres: como saben, mi tío Gerald salió de Inglaterra acusado de un crimen que no cometió. Logré limpiar su nombre y recibió una compensación económica, además de la herencia de mi abuelo, que es considerable

- La felicito, Srta. Scarlett- dijo Will sonriendo

- Yo también me alegro mucho, Scarlett. Supongo que tienes el dinero para la contribución…

- Para esta y para las próximas cien, Ashley, y para muchas otras cosas. Esta noche nos reuniremos y…

- ¡Srta. Scarlett, que tonterías dice!- la regañó Madelaine- Ayer tuvo al Sr. Harry de un lado para otro, haciendo compras por todo Sacramento, y ahora quiere trasnocharlo de nuevo. No, señora, el Sr. Harry cenará y se irá a descansar. Mañana hablarán todo lo que quieran

- Como digas, nana, creo que tienes razón- entre los tres hombres subieron los víveres al coche y fueron hasta Gryffindor. Cuando Harry lo divisó, no daba crédito a sus ojos- Bien, ¿qué te parece?

- Tu padre es un genio, Scarlett…- respondió sonriendo, mientras le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo- Esto es el Gryffindor de Hogwarts… La torre de Gryffindor de Hogwarts…

- Tú y papá se llevarán bien- dijo su prima sonriendo. Melanie, que los esperaba en la puerta, se acercó

- Scarlett, me alegro de que regresaras. Por lo que veo te fue bien

Mejor de lo que crees, Melly. Ven, te presentaré: Harry, ella es Melanie Prince, mi cuñada y la esposa de Ashley; Melanie, él es Harry Potter, mi primo, acaba de llegar de Inglaterra

- Mucho gusto, Sr. Potter

- El gusto es mío, Sra. Prince, por favor llámeme Harry

- Con la condición que usted me llame Melanie

- Si su esposo no tiene inconveniente…

- Eres parte de la familia, Harry,- dijo Ashley- claro que no lo tengo

- Dejen la charla para después- intervino Madelaine- Sr. Will, lleve eso a la cocina, que Deisy tome lo que necesite para la cena y guarde lo demás. Sr. Harry, lo llevaré a su habitación; deje su equipaje aquí, Simon lo llevará- Harry caminó tras la mujer hasta una habitación en la planta alta- Las señoritas deben estar por llegar. El Sr. Gerald debe estar descansando…- escucharon que subían las escaleras- Las señoritas ya regresaron, venga conmigo Sr. Harry- salieron de la habitación, caminaron un poco y se encontraron con dos muchachas

- ¡Nana!- dijo sorprendida la que parecía ser la menor- Me alegra que hayan regresado, ¿Dónde está Scarlett?

- Debe estar en la bodega, Srta. Carreen, compró víveres en Sacramento y debe estar ordenándolos

- ¿Scarlett trajo víveres?- preguntó la otra muchacha- ¿Hipotecó Gryffindor?

- No, Srta. Susele, afortunadamente no fue necesario- mostró a Harry- El Sr. Harry es sobrino del Sr. Gerald y acaba de llegar de Inglaterra- las dos lo miraron sorprendidas

- Bienvenido a Gryffindor, Harry- dijo Susele saliendo de su asombro- Soy Susele

- Y yo Carreen- añadió su hermana sonriendo- Bienvenido, Harry- él las abrazó a las dos sonriendo

- Gracias, me alegra mucho conocerlas

- Hablarán más tarde- intervino Madelaine- Señoritas, es mejor que vayan a prepararse para la cena, yo llevaré al Sr. Harry a conocer a los niños- las dos jóvenes asintieron y todos siguieron su camino.

Harry siguió a Madelaine de regreso al primer piso, hasta uno de los salones, donde Melanie estaba con los niños. Harry no pudo dejar de notar los rasgos Malfoy en ambos, pero le alegró ver que uno de ellos, el mayor, tenía el desordenado cabello característico de los Potter, aunque este fuera del rubio platino de los Malfoy. Cuando los pequeños lo vieron, corrieron a esconderse tras Melanie, que sonrió

- Vamos, no tengan miedo. Charlie, cariño, sal: él es tu tío Harry, acaba de llegar de Inglaterra- Harry sonrió y se acercó con cautela al niño, cuando se puso delante de Melanie, aunque no muy lejos

- Charlie… es un bonito nombre…

- Es el de mi papá, pero él se fue al cielo…- añadió con tristeza- También me llamo James, como el hermano de mi abuelo, pero él vive en Inglaterra, ¿tú lo conoces?

- Lo conocí, es mi papá, pero también se fue al cielo con mi mamá- la mirada del niño se entristeció de nuevo- Pero yo también me llamo James, como él y como tú

- ¿En serio?- preguntó sonriendo

- Sí. ¿Sabías que tienes nombres de valientes?

- Mi papá era muy valiente…- afirmó con orgullo

- Lo sé. El padre de tu abuelo también se llamaba Charles y era muy valiente- para entonces, el niño ya se había sentado en sus piernas y Jhon, el hijo de Melanie, lo imitó- Y tengo un amigo que se llama Charles, que es muy valiente, porque trabaja cuidando dragones…

- ¿Dragones? ¿De los que echan fuego por la boca? ¿Los has visto?- Melanie estaba gratamente sorprendida: su sobrino era muy tímido y le costaba abrirse con extraños, pero Harry había encontrado enseguida la forma de ganarse su confianza. Dejó a los dos niños con el moreno y fue a la cocina

- Es un muchacho encantador, Scarlett- le dijo a su cuñada al encontrarla allí- Me recuerda… me recuerda a tu padre antes de que tu madre…- se turbó- Perdóname, no debí…

- No, Melly, tienes razón, Harry tiene algo del carácter de mi padre. ¿Está con los niños ahora?

- Contándoles historias de dragones. Dime, ¿cómo supo dónde estaban?

- Es una historia muy larga, Melly, ya te contaré. Lo importante es que Harry trajo excelentes noticias: se aclaró la inocencia de mi padre, su nombre quedó limpio

- ¡Oh, Scarlett! ¡Qué buena noticia! Seguro eso ayudará para que mejore…

- Lo sé, Melly; pero, si no funciona, podemos llevarlo a Europa- fueron hasta el comedor a poner la mesa- Además, mi abuelo dividió sus bienes entre sus dos hijos y tío James jamás tocó lo que le corresponde a mi padre, así que está intacto, y es mucho dinero…

- Me alegro mucho, Scarlett, tú has sido tan buena con nosotros… Por eso estás recibiendo tu recompensa- Scarlett se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos: su aprecio por Melanie había aumentado considerablemente, pero eso no evitaba que considerara a la rubia demasiado sentimentalista

- ¡Mamá, mamá!- Charlie entró corriendo a la cocina- ¡Adivina qué! Tío Harry me ha comprado una escoba, y me va a enseñar a jugar quidditch, como mi papá…- Scarlett sonrió a su hijo

- Qué bien, Charlie; pero seguramente Harry ya te dijo que encargó tu escoba a Inglaterra y que tardará en llegar, ¿verdad?- él asintió- Entonces, serás un niño bueno y esperarás a que llegue sin atosigar a Harry todos los días preguntándole sobre eso, ¿lo harás?

- Sí, mamá. Tía Melly, tío Harry quiere hablar contigo y con tío Ashley, está en la sala

- Ahora voy a verlo, Charlie, tú ayuda a tu mamá, ¿sí?

- Sí, tía- Melanie salió- ¿Qué hago, mamá?

- La mesa está lista, hijo. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Simon si ya subió el equipaje de Harry? Luego vas a lavarte las manos para la cena, ¿sí?- el niño asintió y salió del comedor. Scarlett regresó a la cocina para verificar que la cena esté lista: quería que todo sea perfecto en la primera cena de Harry en Gryffindor, era lo menos que podían hacer. Cuando todo estuvo listo, subió al segundo piso para cambiarse y fue a ver a su padre, lo encontró en su habitación- ¿Papá?

- Ah, Scarlett, ¿te dijo tu madre si la cena está lista?- ella lo miró con tristeza

- Tuvo… tuvo que salir a las cabañas de los sirvientes- mintió- Recibió las visitas y se fue…

- ¿Otro niño se enfermó? Debe ser una epidemia. Seguramente tardará toda la noche y no quiero cenar otra vez sin ella, pídele a Madelaine que me suba la cena por favor

- Sí, papá- ella pensó que era lo mejor. Al menos comería y no lo vería encabezar la mesa esperando la llegada de su esposa con paciencia infinita. Al salir, se encontró con Harry

- Scarlett, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó al verla con lágrimas en los ojos

- No, Harry, no te preocupes. Acabo de ver a mi padre y sucedió lo de siempre…

- Ya veo, supongo que es mal momento para ir a verlo

- Supones bien. Si vas, insistirá en "_presentarte_" a mi madre, se pondrá a esperarla y se desesperará al ver que no llega. Mejor esperaremos hasta mañana, es mejor en el día

- Está bien. Pero, si en una semana no mejora, lo llevaremos a Sacramento

- Es una buena idea. Ahora vamos, la cena ya está lista- y bajaron hasta el comedor, donde la mesa estaba dispuesta y todos los miembros de la familia estaban sentados- Deisy, puedes servir

- Sí, señora- enseguida les fueron servidos los platos y el vino que Scarlett guardaba con celo para una ocasión especial, y esta lo era, así que alzó la copa

- Quiero proponer un brindis por Harry- dijo- Por la alegría que nos produjo su llegada a esta casa

- ¡Por Harry!- brindaron todos, él sonrió

- Te lo agradezco, Scarlett

- No tienes que hacerlo, Harry, es lo menos que puedo hacer- se dirigió a sus hermanas- Harry ha conseguido limpiar el nombre de nuestro padre, ahora todos saben que es inocente

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Carreen- Muchas gracias, Harry, eso lo ayudará mucho

- Hablando del Sr. Potter- dijo Ashley- ¿Por qué no ha bajado?

- Prefirió cenar en su cuarto. Nana, por favor súbele la cena

- Sí, señorita- y salió del comedor. La cena transcurrió en medio de risas y anécdotas, hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando todos decidieron ir a acostarse ya que tendrían que levantarse temprano

El día siguiente amaneció con un sol débil, aunque sin señal de lluvia, lo que era característico del invierno en esa zona del país. Toda la casa estuvo de pie temprano y se sentaron juntos a desayunar antes de salir a sus respectivas labores. Fue entonces que Scarlett decidió hablar con sus hermanas

- Harry y yo iremos hoy a Santa Rosa- les dijo- Tenemos que pagar la contribución y comprar un par de caballos. También contrataremos trabajadores para la cosecha

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Scarlett?- preguntó Susele- ¿Ya no tendremos que recoger las uvas?

- Por hoy sí y posiblemente por mañana también- respondió ella- Pero será máximo por cuatro días, después podremos descansar. Iremos a Sacramento unos días

- Si son solo cuatro días podré aguantarlo- dijo Susele entusiasta- ¡Hace tanto que no voy a Sacramento! Van a ser seis años ya… Y podré conocer el almacén de Frank

- Te llevarás una agradable sorpresa- le indicó Harry- Tu prometido es un hombre con mucha iniciativa, seguramente tendrá éxito- ella sonrió contenta ante el halago a su novio

- Cuando regresemos, llevaré a Harry con papá- añadió Scarlett- Si su presencia no lo ayuda, lo llevaremos a Sacramento para que lo vea un buen sanador. Si eso tampoco funciona, iremos a Europa

- En San Mungo, el hospital Mágico de Londres,- explicó Harry- hay una sección especializada en casos mentales, aunque podríamos recurrir a otra opción…

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Scarlett

- Un psiquiatra

- ¿Un qué?- preguntó Susele

- Un psiquiatra es un sanador muggle que se especializa en enfermedades mentales- explicó Harry- Según tengo entendido, el estado de su padre no se debe a un hechizo, sino a la tristeza por la muerte de su madre, creo que lo más apropiado sería un psiquiatra

- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry- intervino Ashley- Los sanadores magos saben curar las enfermedades causadas por hechizos o pociones, y los conocimientos que obtienen en su área de trabajo lo hacen únicamente por experiencia. Los sanadores muggles, me parece que se llaman médicos, luego de salir de la "_Escuela de Medicina_" estudian el área de su interés unos años antes de ejercer

- Por mí, papá puede ser atendido por un dragón, si eso logra curarlo- dijo Susele

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- añadió Scarlett- Pero, Harry, papá no es muy consciente de lo que dice, si empieza a hablar de magia frente a ese sanador muggle, él lo creerá bastante loco

- Ya nos ocuparemos de eso, en el caso de ser necesario

- Y yo estoy segura de que no lo será- dijo Carreen- Seguro que papá mejorará cuando vea a Harry, quería mucho a tío James y ver a su hijo lo pondrá muy contento- él sonrió

- Eso espero- ya habían terminado de desayunar y todos se levantaron de la mesa. Mientras los demás se dirigían a los viñedos, Will llevó a Scarlett y Harry a Santa Rosa

- ¿Es aquí?- preguntó Harry cuando llegaron frente a un edificio de dos pisos

- Sí, todas las oficinas del gobierno están en este edificio: la recaudación, la del comisario y la que usan los delegados de la Confederación Internacional de Brujos

- ¿La confederación tiene delegados aquí?

- Desde hace dos semanas. Al ser zona de plantaciones, esta es una en que se cometen varios abusos: tasación muy baja de la uva, o su confiscación completa, mal manejo de los envíos, sobornos…

- …y "_ajustes_" injustificados

- Creo que Gryffindor es el primero, pero seguramente no el último. Antes era peor, pero los delegados internacionales han tomado cartas en el asunto y la situación va mejorando

- No conozco al mago asignado a Santa Rosa,- añadió Will- pero me parece que es inglés; escuché que es pariente lejano de los Preewett, dueños de otra plantación

- Preewett…- repitió Harry- Ese apellido se me hace conocido… Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Will, Scarlett y yo iremos a pagar, ¿podría encargarse de buscar trabajadores?

- Confío completamente en su criterio, Will- añadió Scarlett al ver que la miraba a ella- Y no hay nadie mejor para escogerlos que usted, porque estarán bajo su mando

- Le agradezco la confianza, Srta. Scarlett, ¿cuántos desea que contrate?

- Los que considere necesarios- respondió ella- Y que estén desempleados, Will, no quiero quitarle a nuestros vecinos alguno de sus trabajadores, por muy buenos que sean, no es correcto

- No se preocupe, Srta. Scarlett, yo me encargo- fue hasta el pueblo mientras ellos entraban

- Harry,- dijo Scarlett en voz baja apenas pasaron la puerta- allí está ese hombre…

- ¿El que quiere quitarles Gryffindor? ¿Dónde?

- Junto a la oficina de recaudación, el de túnica marrón, está junto al jefe de zona, que es el encargado de las oficinas, un tipo de la misma calaña que él…

- No te preocupes, yo te apoyo- la animó él mientras miraba disimuladamente a los dos magos, que charlaban tranquilamente, sin percatarse de su presencia

- Vamos entonces- caminaron hasta la ventanilla- Buenos días,- le dijo al hombre que estaba frente a la ventanilla - hace unos días me llegó la notificación de un ajuste en la contribución anual…

- La ampliación del plazo debe solicitarse en las primeras veinticuatro horas- le dijo groseramente el hombre- Debe pagar antes de un mes o la propiedad será subastada…

- No vengo a pedir la ampliación del plazo, vengo a pagar la contribución…- el hombre se sorprendió

- ¿A pagarla?- empezó a buscar unos papeles- Bien, que bueno que comprende… Potter, ¿verdad?

- Así es, Gerald Charles Potter- dijo en voz alta, para que los dos hombres la escucharan. Ellos, al verla frente a la ventanilla, sonrieron burlonamente pensando, al igual que el recaudador, que venía a pedir una ampliación del plazo; pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que sacaba una bolsa con oro. El de túnica marrón intercambió, furioso, unas palabras en voz baja con el otro, que se acercó

- ¿Qué significa esto, Sra. Malfoy?- preguntó

- Buenos días, Sr. Harper- saludó Scarlett con una sonrisa- Me llegó la notificación del ajuste de la contribución anual y vengo a pagarla, como corresponde

- Me temo, Sra. Malfoy, que tendré que confiscar ese dinero…- Harry se puso alerta

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

- Porque es dinero rebelde, pertenece al Gobierno Mágico de Estados Unidos

- Se equivoca, Sr. Harper, este no es dinero rebelde

- ¿Acaso puede usted justificar la procedencia de ese dinero?

- Ella no, pero yo sí- intervino Harry- Soy Harry Potter, primo de Scarlett- Harper lo miró con desdén

- ¿En verdad pude justificar este dinero, Sr. Potter?- preguntó burlón- Mejor dicho, ¿tiene justificación un dinero que claramente viene de las arcas rebeldes?

- Por supuesto que la tiene, Sr. Harper: lo heredé de mi padre

- ¿Otro rebelde que murió en la guerra?

- Mi padre, señor, era inglés, y jamás pisó suelo norteamericano

- ¿Un inglés? Un mortífago seguramente…- una vez más, Harry agradeció el carácter tranquilo que había heredado de su abuelo, de lo contrario hubiera hechizado a ese hombre por insinuar semejante cosa- Seguramente usted es uno de esos que financia la "_Liga de Pureza de Sangre_"…

- No sé de lo que me habla…

- Ya lo creo que lo sabe. Por precaución, será usted arrestado…

- ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!- protestó Scarlett

- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Y puedo hacerla arrestar a usted también si se opone… ¡Aurores!- llamó a un grupo de magos que estaba en la puerta- Lleven a este hombre a una celda…

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- dijo alguien entrando al edificio, alguien conocido para Harry…

- No tiene de qué preocuparse, Sr. Weasley- dijo Harper- Está todo bajo control…

- ¡Está cometiendo una injusticia!- protestó Scarlett. Percy, que no había visto a Harry, se fijó en ella

- ¿De qué habla, señorita?

- Esta mujer está tratando de evitar el arresto de un mortífago…

- No sé cuanto sepa usted de los mortífagos, Harper, pero, hasta donde tengo entendido, no son tan idiotas como para mostrarse como tales en un organismo de gobierno

- ¡Mi primo ni siquiera sabe de quienes está hablando!

- En realidad, Scarlett, de saberlo lo sé- intervino Harry- Pero no soy uno de ellos…

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Percy sorprendido- ¿Eres tú?

- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Percy- dijo él sonriendo

- ¿Harper, qué significa esto?

- Este hombre pretende pagar una contribución con dinero rebelde…

- Es dinero heredado de mi padre- repitió Harry- Que, por cierto, tampoco era un mortífago…

- ¡¿Qué?! Harper, ¿de dónde saca semejante sarta de tonterías?- se dirigió a los aurores- Suéltenlo…

- Pero, Sr. Weasley…

- A mi oficina, ahora. Tú también, Harry, por favor

- Espérame, aquí, Scarlett, vuelvo enseguida- ella asintió y Harry siguió a los dos hombres a una oficina en el segundo piso. Cuando entraron, Percy cerró la puerta tras ellos

- Harper,- dijo enfadado- en las dos semanas que he pasado aquí, lo he visto y escuchado hacer y decir muchas tonterías, pero ésta se lleva el premio mayor…

- No veo que…

- No he terminado. ¿Sabe que estuvo a punto de provocar un grave incidente diplomático internacional?

- ¿Un incidente internacional?- dijo Harper con burla- ¿Por este chiquillo?

- Este "_chiquillo_", como usted le dice, es el mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña…

- ¿Él?

- Sí, él. Harry Potter es el ojo derecho del ministro y de toda Gran Bretaña Mágica, si le tocan un pelo, tendrán a todo el país encima. Se lo digo por si esa cabeza suya está planeando hacer algo en su contra, o imputarle algún delito… No me mire así, que no sería la primera vez que lo hace

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Sr. Weasley

- Ahora vamos a lo otro- sonrió- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- A Santa Rosa, ayer. En cuanto a la razón por la que vine, es simple: a cumplir el último deseo de mi padre. Seguramente recuerdas que, la última vez que nos vimos, yo iba a la lectura de su testamento; allí me enteré que mi padre tenía un hermano mayor, medio hermano en realidad

- Vaya, no tenía idea…

- Imagínate lo sorprendido que estuve yo. Pues bien, mi padre me explicó en una carta que mi tío tuvo que huir de Inglaterra hace 25 años acusado de un crimen que no cometió…

- ¡Lo sabía!- lo interrumpió Harper- Un criminal…

- Silencio, Harper, ¿qué parte de "_no cometió_" no entiende? Continua, Harry

- Gracias. Bien, el caso es que mi padre me pidió en su carta que busque a su hermano y le haga llegar su parte de la herencia de mi abuelo a él o sus descendientes. Investigué un poco y, con la ayuda de Kingsley, logré probar su inocencia, así que su nombre está limpio

- Me alegra escuchar eso, continua…

- Pues el resto de la historia es simple: mi tío había escrito una carta al llegar aquí diciendo que se encontraba en este país, aunque no dijo exactamente donde, así que usé ese dato y el embajador americano me dijo que se había establecido en Santa Rosa; pero, que debido a la guerra, muchas plantaciones habían sido abandonadas así que no me aseguraba nada. Decidí partir por esa pista y vine a Sacramento, allí investigué un poco y conocí a Scarlett el mismo día que llegó. Conversamos, nos pusimos al tanto de nuestras vidas y ella me comentó que estaba a punto de perder Gryffindor…

- Espera,- lo interrumpió Percy- ¿a punto de perder qué?- Harry sonrió divertido

- Es el nombre de la plantación de mi tío, ya comprenderás la razón. En fin,- miró a Harper, esto lo metería en problemas- me dijo que la contribución anual ya estaba pagada, pero que hace dos semanas le llegó la notificación de un "_ajuste_" y que tendría que pagar trescientos galeones…

- ¿Trescientos galeones?- preguntó Percy sorprendido- ¡Eso supera el valor de las contribuciones de todas las otras plantaciones juntas! Harper…

- Ese es el valor que le corresponde, Sr. Weasley…

- Supongo que el que su amigo Wilkerson esté interesado en comprar la propiedad no tiene nada que ver- le dijo Harry- Si yo quisiera, podría pedir que se justifique detalladamente el aumento, pero no lo voy a hacer. Mire, Sr. Harper, no me gusta presumir de mi dinero (eso lo sabes, Percy) pero le voy a advertir, por si se le ocurre otro "_ajuste_", que mi tío tiene el suficiente para pagar mil veces el valor que está pidiendo ahora y aún le sobraría mucho dinero. Pero eso sí: si decide ajustar de nuevo la contribución de Gryffindor, pediré que se investigue ese aumento y este…

- No te preocupes, Harry, eso no pasará. Y esto también va para usted, Harper: acabo de recibir una comunicación de Washington en la que se ordena que todos los impuestos del estado de California queden congelados por los próximos diez años

- Me alegra escuchar eso, Percy. Bueno, yo tengo que irme, Scarlett debe estar preocupada

- Te acompaño- se puso de pie- Vamos, Harper, tiene que ordenar que se reciba el pago

- Sí, señor- dijo él derrotado. Sabía que Percy Weasley estaba buscando un motivo para sacarlo de su puesto y él mismo había estado a punto de dárselo, pero no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo- Maxwell,- le dijo al recaudador cuando estuvo abajo- reciba el dinero de la contribución de los Potter

- Sí, señor- se dirigió a Scarlett- Si me espera un momento…

- Por supuesto- dijo ella más tranquila, se había alegrado mucho al ver a su primo bajar

- Scarlett, quiero presentarte a un amigo- le dijo Harry llegando con Percy- Él es Percy Weasley, su hermano es mi mejor amigo y su madre me ha tratado como a otro hijo más. Percy, ella es Scarlett Malfoy, la hija mayor de mi tío, su marido murió en el primer año de la guerra

- Mucho gusto, señora, y lamento el mal rato que tuvo que pasar

- El gusto es mío, señor, y no se preocupe, sé que no fue su culpa

- Fíjate las casualidades de la vida, Scarlett: el mismo día que Percy vino para acá, se leyó el testamento de mi padre; aunque no sabía que estaba designado a Santa Rosa hasta hoy

- Yo tampoco sabía mi destino hasta que llegué. Y Harry es la segunda sorpresa que me encuentro aquí, la primera fueron los parientes lejanos de mi madre…

- Los Preewett, ¿verdad? Los conozco de toda la vida, es una lástima que todos sus hijos varones murieran en la guerra- no le pareció prudente mencionar que dos de ellos la habían cortejado…

- Sí, eso supe, pero lo están superando poco a poco.

- Sra. Malfoy, ya puede pasar…- llamó el recaudador

- Con permiso, enseguida estoy con ustedes- Harry aprovechó para señalarle algo a Percy

- Escucha, Percy, una cosa: aquí no conocen la historia del "_Niño que vivió_", y no quiero que lo hagan

- Como quieras, Harry, cuentas con mi discreción- Scarlett regresó

- Ya está todo listo, Harry. Yo iré a buscar a Will, puedes quedarte con el Sr. Weasley si deseas

- Por mí no hay problema; pero seguramente tienes que trabajar, Percy…

- Tengo la mañana libre, me tardé menos de lo que pensaba en una asignación

- Entonces yo los alcanzo cuando termine. Will es muy bueno en el campo, pero también necesito contratar a dos mujeres para la casa y no puedo dejarle eso a él

- Como quieras, Scarlett, yo te busco- y fueron juntos a la oficina del pelirrojo

- Harper me va a sacar canas antes de tiempo- dijo Percy cuando estuvieron allí- En dos semanas no he escuchado sino quejas sobre él y ese Wilkerson, ¿tu prima lo conoce?

- Me comentó que fue el capataz de Gryffindor antes de la guerra, y que fue a verla hace unos días para ofrecerle comprar la propiedad antes de que la subasten…- Percy sonrió

- Gryffindor, ¿eh? No cabe duda de que tu tío es un león de pies a cabeza

- Ya lo creo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Nunca he visto algo que le haga más honor a su nombre

- ¿En serio?

- Sí: la casa es una réplica ampliada de la torre, sólo le falta el cuadro en la puerta

- Entonces, es como el Gryffindor de Hogwarts

- Así es. Y me entristece decir que, a pesar de la guerra, está en mejores condiciones que el Gryffindor de Hogwarts. Los mortífagos se ensañaron con la torre

- Ron me dijo algo parecido, pero la están reconstruyendo

- Sí. Mi padre asignaba una cantidad anual para el mantenimiento del colegio y yo la he duplicado, sé que ahora se necesita el dinero. Aunque McGonagall aún no lo sabe

- Ni lo sabrá, ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo

- No espero tanto, pero cuando lo averigüe no podrá comunicarse conmigo, porque yo estoy aquí

- ¿Piensas quedarte definitivamente?

- Por ahora, lo necesario para ayudar a mi familia. La hacienda quedó muy dañada por la guerra y necesita mucho trabajo para echarla a andar de nuevo. Además, mi tío está enfermo

- Lamento escuchar eso, ¿es grave?

- Espero que no…- le explicó el estado mental de su tío- …y por eso queremos llevarlo a Sacramento; si no pueden hacer nada por él allí, iremos a Londres, con un psiquiatra muggle

- ¿Un psiquiatra muggle?

- Creo que es lo más conveniente

- Si tú lo dices. Pero, ¿tus primas están de acuerdo?

- Según palabras de una de ellas "_…puede ser atendido por un dragón, si eso logra curarlo_"

- Es bueno saber que ponen por encima de todo el bienestar de su padre. Pero, ¿crees prudente llevarlo con un sanador muggle? Puede cometer una indiscreción…

- Por eso buscaré uno que esté relacionado con magos, alguno debe haber…

- No se me había ocurrido. Dime, ¿has hablado con mi familia?

- No. Le escribí a Ron para verlo antes de venir pero no me respondió, y yo no podía retrasar mi viaje. En cinco meses, la herencia de mi tío pasará a mi nombre y será más complicado devolvérsela. Pero supe que tu madre le envió un vociferador a Kingsley después de que te fueras…

- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser…

- Y tu padre fue a su oficina a reclamarle. ¿No les explicaste que tú pediste venir?

- La verdad, Harry… No fui a verlos

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

- Sé que esto sonará patético, pero no tuve valor: no tuve el valor de decirle a mi madre que me iba porque la actitud de Bill y Charlie hacían imposible la vida en la Madriguera. Y de nada iba a servir decirle una mentira porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que a mi madre no se le puede mentir

- Es verdad. Entonces, ¿te fuiste sin despedirte?

- Les mandé una carta en la que les decía que me iba a trabajar fuera de Inglaterra, les eché el cuento de que quería superarme, que era un puesto de importancia y lo demás…

- Es más fácil mentir por carta…

- Es más fácil cuando mamá no está al frente. Pero en ninguna parte de la carta dije que el ministro me había enviado fuera del país, no puedo creer que mamá hiciera eso…

- Ya te perdió una vez, Percy, debió ser duro hacerlo de nuevo

- Lo de la vez anterior fue porque me comporté como un idiota

- Y ahora lo hiciste como un cobarde…

- Lo sé, pero creo que eso les dolerá menos. Mira, Harry, si te tranquiliza, le escribiré

- Sí, me tranquiliza, pero no les digas que estoy aquí. No te lo tomes a mal, Percy, pero si lo sabe tu madre, ella se lo dirá a lo que queda de la Orden del Fénix…

- Y, en menos de una semana, los tendremos a todos por aquí. Créeme, lo que menos quiero es a mi madre en Santa Rosa, no dudo que se convierta en una aliada de mi tía Beatrice…

- ¿Aliada para qué?- Percy suspiró

- Se le ha metido en la cabeza que necesito una esposa…- Harry soltó una carcajada- No te rías, que es en serio. Al parecer, aquí los magos se casan muy jóvenes…

- Sí, algo de eso me dijo Scarlett. Su marido era menor a mí cuando se casaron, y ella tenía 17 años

- Pero Scarlett es aún muy joven…

- Tiene 21 años y un hijo de tres. Susele, la que le sigue, tiene 19 y se casará en unos meses, su prometido es sobrino de "Ojoloco" Moody- Percy sonrió

- Es un mundo muy pequeño…

- Ni que lo digas. Pero es un buen hombre, tiene un negocio en Sacramento que está prosperando y tiene planes de comprar otro, Susele está en buenas manos

- ¿Y la menor de ellas? ¿Carreen?

- ¿La conoces?

- No, pero mi tía la quiere mucho, estuvo a punto de convertirse en su nuera; pero mi primo Brent murió en la guerra hace dos años. Tía Beatrice perdió a sus cuatro hijos

- Debió ser terrible para ella…

- Lo fue; pero le quedaron sus hijas, a quienes está buscando marido…

- ¿Esa es una advertencia?- preguntó Harry divertido

- No, no te preocupes. Para ella, un hombre no debe ser menor a su mujer ni por un día. Y, afortunadamente para mí, es absolutamente contraria al matrimonio entre parientes

- Pues creo que tenemos suerte…

- Sobre todo tú. Yo, por mi parte, tengo que aguantar cada fin de semana una lista de las hijas de los hacendados y todas sus virtudes…- Harry rió- Vamos, no te rías. Cuando tu tío se recupere, seguramente querrá que te cases con una de las muchachas de por aquí

- Oh, no, mi tío no hará eso…

- No deberías estar tan seguro, aquí los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes

- Sí, lo sé. Pero todos los problemas de mi tío fueron precisamente por un matrimonio arreglado…

- ¿Y eso?

- Mi abuelo lo comprometió con Andrómeda Black, ahora Tonks, pero ellos llegaron a un acuerdo y rompieron el compromiso. La imputación del crimen fue la venganza de los Black

- Vaya, eso no lo sabía

- Y yo menos. En este caso se notó claramente la astucia Slytherin de los Black: todo fue planeado muy cuidadosamente: la trampa, el asesinato, los sobornos, las amenazas…

- Se me hace que van a caer muchos…

- Ya lo creo. Según me contaron, fue un gran escándalo: mi abuelo era muy conocido y mi tío también. Afortunadamente, contaba con documentos muggles y pudo escapar

- Y vino a parar aquí…

- Y se casó y formó una familia. Según me contó Scarlett, amaba mucho a su esposa

- Tía Beatrice me contó algo parecido; y habla muy bien de Ellen Potter. Dice que era una mujer muy dulce y bondadosa, una excelente esposa y una excelente madre, y muy bella además

- No es de extrañar que a mi tío le haya afectado tanto su muerte…- siguieron conversando varios minutos más, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina de Percy

- Creo que es hora de volver al trabajo- dijo él mientras los dos se ponían de pie- Me alegra que estés aquí, Harry, ojalá podamos reunirnos uno de estos días

- Cuenta con eso- fueron hasta la puerta y vieron que habían dos personas esperando a Percy- Tal vez puedas venir a Gryffindor el fin de semana, le preguntaré a Scarlett

- Me agrada la idea, será un cambio a la rutina- se despidieron y Harry salió del edificio en busca de su prima, a quien encontró luego de unos minutos junto con Will

- Ya estás aquí, Harry- dijo Scarlett al verlo- Hemos terminado: compramos dos caballos; los trabajadores comenzarán en dos días y las sirvientas mañana

- Me alegro, Scarlett, ¿hay algo más que debamos hacer?

- No, eso es todo, podemos regresar a Gryffindor- los dos fueron hasta el coche mientras Will llevaba a los caballos- Cuando lleguemos, te llevaré a conocer los viñedos, ya verás que te gustarán- fueron a la plantación pero se desviaron antes de llegar a la casa por un camino pequeño que los llevó hasta los viñedos. Harry, que no había visto un viñedo antes, quedó impresionado

- Vaya…- dijo- ¿Y dices que antes era más grande?

- Mucho más grande; pero cuando los soldados llegaron quemaron gran parte de las plantas. Y, cuando conseguimos la primera cosecha (antes de que la guerra terminara), vinieron los soldados orientales y la quemaron toda… Te juro, Harry, que no lloré de rabia sólo porque no quería darles gusto a esos infelices. Pero nos levantamos de nuevo: afortunadamente, las plantas que habíamos sembrado desde que llegara no fueron quemadas y pudimos empezar de nuevo…

- Eres una mujer fuerte, Scarlett, tu padre se sentirá orgulloso cuando se recupere…- ella sonrió

- No debería extrañarse: fue él quien sembró en mí el amor por la tierra… "_Es lo único que perdura_" solía decir, después de regañarme porque yo decía que no me importaba Gryffindor…

Los dos bajaron y fueron a los viñedos, donde (exceptuando Melanie, Deisy y Madelaine) estaban casi todos los habitantes de Gryffindor, incluido Charlie, quien ayudaba satisfecho a quitar las malas hierbas pequeñas que crecían entre las plantas. Harry sonrió divertido al imaginar la cara que pondría Lucius Malfoy si viera al miembro más joven de su familia en una situación tan poco aristocrática, eso sin contar con cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que lleva el nombre de dos Gryffindor, independientemente de que uno de ellos fuera también el del padre del niño…

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para prestarle atención a lo que Scarlett le explicaba sobre la siembra de uvas. Cuando su prima le aproximó un racimo, Harry se dio cuenta de que esas uvas eran diferentes a las muggles: tenían un brillo especial y eran un poco más claras. Durante el resto del día ayudó a sus primas en la cosecha siguiendo las instrucciones de Scarlett. Al final del día, estaban todos exhaustos pero satisfechos: la cosecha había sido buena y abundante, por eso urgía la llegada de los trabajadores: si no se procesaba pronto la uva para convertirla en vino, se echaría a perder

- Scarlett, dime una cosa…- le dijo Harry a su prima cuando regresaban a la casa- ¿Por qué en esa franja de allí no hay nada sembrado?- ella miró donde le indicaba

- Ah, eso… Es una zona especial: está destinada a la siembra de olivos…

- ¿Olivos?

- Sí, olivos, le dan un sabor especial al vino. Antes de la guerra, el olivo era cultivado sólo en dos plantaciones en todo el estado: Gryffindor y "Los Doce Sauces", la propiedad de los Prince…

- ¿Ashley tiene una plantación?

- Podría decirse que sí: el terreno está allí y jamás ha recibido una notificación de que le fuera confiscada; pero la casa fue quemada por completo y el terreno está lleno de maleza…

- ¿Y Ashley no ha tratado de sacarla adelante?- ella sonrió débilmente

- En unos días te darás cuenta, Harry, de que Ashley no tiene madera de hacendado. Por supuesto, la levantaría de tener el dinero necesario y se hubiera ocupado perfectamente de ella si no hubiera sido arrasada por la guerra. Pero ese amor, esa pasión que sentimos mi padre y yo por Gryffindor, él no la sentía por "Los Doce Sauces". Ashley es más… de ciudad

- Ya veo. Pero dime, ¿por qué sólo dos haciendas cultivaban olivo?

- Porque las otras no querían complicarse la vida: el cultivo de olivo sale muy caro: la tierra necesita una preparación especial antes y durante el cultivo de los árboles, y las plantas son costosas. Por eso nosotros tenemos una ventaja: si la tierra es preparada con las pociones y los hechizos adecuados, servirá toda la vida, aunque se llene de maleza, a menos que se siembre otra planta…

- Por eso es que esa franja está reservada…

- Así es. No quise comprar plantas de olivo porque papá empezó a cultivarlo a instancias de mi madre y no sé si querrá seguir cultivándolos ahora que no ella no está- salió de su tristeza y sonrió- Pero tú dime, ¿qué te pareció tu primer día en el campo? ¿Agotador?

- Algo, pero nada a lo que no pueda acostumbrarme…- respondió él

- Me alegra que te agrade…- habían llegado a la casa y bajaron- Harry, me gustaría que hablaras con papá, de su primera reacción dependen muchas cosas…- él estuvo de acuerdo

- ¿Dónde está?- ellos entraron a la casa

- En el estudio. Ven conmigo…- lo guió hasta un salón junto a las escaleras y entró con su primo tas ella- Papá, tienes visitas…- Harry se adentró en la habitación y vio por primera vez a su tío: le sorprendió ver lo viejo que se veía, a pesar de tener sólo cuarenta y cinco años, aparentaba diez más. Gerald se le quedó viendo fijamente y se acercó sorprendido…

- ¿Ji-jimmy?- preguntó tomándolo por los hombros, para después abrazarlo- ¿Cómo es posible…? El medallón indicó que habías muerto…- Harry no sabía que quería decir con eso, pero decidió que no podía dejar que su tío se siguiera ilusionando

- No soy James, tío Gerald…- le dijo en voz baja- Soy su hijo, Harry…

- Harry…- repitió volviendo a abrazarlo- Bienvenido a Gryffindor, sobrino, esta es tu casa. Te pareces tanto a tu padre… Pero tus ojos… Supongo que los heredaste de tu madre…- Harry sonrió

- Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me han dicho eso, tío…- para sorpresa de Scarlett, Gerald rió, rió como no lo hacía desde hace años

- A mí me decían lo mismo, ¿sabes? No conocí a mi madre, pero mi padre solía decirme que, si que-ría ver sus ojos, sólo tenía que mirarme al espejo- suspiró con nostalgia- Y decía que James se parecía a nuestro abuelo. Y era cierto, lo veíamos en las fotos, aunque el parecido no era tanto como el mío con mi padre, ni el tuyo con James… Pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes. Mejor dime, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Tu madre vino contigo? Me gustaría conocerla…

- Mi madre murió, tío Gerald, murió la misma noche que mi padre…- aunque no entendía cómo se había enterado su tío de la muerte de su padre, se alegraba de no tener que darle esa noticia

- Lo lamento mucho, me hubiera gustado conocerla, seguro fue una mujer extraordinaria…

- Lo fue, tío Gerald, lo fue…

- Y tenía los ojos verdes…- dijo sonriendo tristemente- Igual que mi Ellen… No pongas esa cara, hija mía…- le dijo a Scarlett al ver que ella empezaba a alarmarse. Se acercó a su hija, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos- A pesar del tiempo, mi corazón aún no se recuperaba de la pérdida de mi hermano cuando perdí también a tu madre. Se negaba a aceptar la pérdida de dos personas tan queridas, y por eso me aferraba al recuerdo de tu madre…- le sonrió a Harry- Pero volver a ver el rostro de mi hermano, reflejado en tu primo, ha sanado en gran parte ese dolor- se volvió a su sobrino- Sé que no es lo mismo, hijo, pero te pido que me dejes darte parte del cariño que no pude darle a tu padre y que él no pudo darte a ti…- Harry sonrió también, con lágrimas en los ojos

- Nada me gustaría más, tío- Scarlett también abrazó a su primo…

- ¿No te dijimos, Harry, qué tu presencia lo ayudaría?- dijo sonriendo- Jamás creímos que tanto, es verdad, pero sabíamos que lo ayudarías…

- Y nada puede hacerme tan feliz en este momento como eso, Scarlett- dijo él

- No sabes cuánto me complace tenerte aquí, Harry; pero aún no me has dicho cuándo llegaste…

- A Santa Rosa, ayer; a los Estados Unidos hace dos días…

- Entonces pasaste la noche aquí. Scarlett, ¿lo ubicaste bien?

- Sí, papá, en una de las habitaciones principales

- Bien. Llama a tus hermanas y a Charlie. Por el momento sólo a ellos…

- Sí, papá, ya regreso- y salió. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Gerald invitó a su sobrino a sentarse

- Antes que nada, Harry, quiero que sepas que la muerte de tu padre me dolió profundamente…

- Lo sé, tío. Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

- ¿Ves esto de aquí?- le preguntó indicándole dos medallones- Los tienen algunos miembros de familias antiguas: cuando son entregados a su dueño, son dorados; si el dueño muere, se vuelven plateados. Mi padre me dio el suyo sabiendo que no volvería a verme, y con James intercambiamos los nuestros e hicimos un trato: nos los devolveríamos cuando volviéramos a vernos… Hace veinte años vi al de mi padre volverse plateado y, aunque me dolió, era algo que me esperaba; pero cuando, tres años después, vi que con el de tu padre sucedía lo mismo… ¿Qué edad tenías entonces?

- Poco más de un año- una nueva expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro del mayor

- Hijo… Si lo hubiera sabido, si lo hubiera tan solo imaginado… Habría arriesgado todo, incluyendo mi libertad, y hubiera ido a Inglaterra para traerte conmigo…

- Gracias, tío. Aunque no hubieras podido hacer mucho: no era fácil encontrarme, el Prof. Dumbledore me puso bajo una protección de sangre con la hermana de mi madre…

- ¿Una protección de sangre? ¿Por qué?

- Es una historia muy larga, tío, y tus hijas deben estar por llegar…

- Es verdad. Háblame entonces de tu madre: Evans, ¿verdad?- Harry lo miró sorprendido

- ¡¿Cómo supiste eso?!- Gerald rió

- Porque, los últimos dos años que estuve en Inglaterra, tu padre no dejaba de mencionarla, aunque solo fuera para quejarse de ella: "_Evans, esto_" "_Evans, lo otro_"- Harry sonrió- Cuando fue de vacaciones por navidad, dijo que era linda, pero presumida… Aunque nunca me dijo su nombre

- Lily… Lily Evans: iba a Gryffindor con él y era pelirroja…

- ¿Pelirroja? Vaya, así que seguimos empatados…

- ¿Empatados?

- Mira, Harry, te voy a decir una de las 'tradiciones no oficiales' de los Potter, forma parte de mi papel como padre sustituto: sin que los hombres Potter se lo propongan, todas las esposas Potter han sido morenas o pelirrojas desde hace siglos. Mi abuelo me contó que con mi abuela el número de cada una estaba empatado y murió creyendo que mi padre le había dado la ventaja a las pelirrojas, porque mi madre lo era; pero mi abuelo murió antes de que papá se casara con Dorea…

- Así que no supo que tu padre empató las cosas…- dijo Harry sonriendo divertido

- No. Cuando me comprometí con una sobrina de Dorea (morena, como imaginarás), papá le dijo en broma a James que a él le tocaría emparejar las cosas…

- ¿Y qué le respondió mi papá?

- Que él rompería la tradición y se casaría con una rubia. Y que haría que su hijo, o sea tú, se casara con una castaña, su nieto con una rubia, su bisnieto con una castaña…- Harry rió junto a su tío y así, riendo, los encontraron las tres muchachas Potter cuando entraron a la habitación

- ¡Abuelo, ya estás curado!- dijo Charlie contento mientras Gerald lo alzaba en brazos

- Papá…- dijo Carreen abrazándolo- Me alegra tanto verte bien… Muchas gracias, Harry

- No tienes que agradecerme, Carreen,- dijo él sonriendo mientras Susele también abrazaba a su padre. Todos se sentaron, Charlie sobre las piernas de su abuelo- Ahora que estamos todos, tío Gerald, hay algo que tengo que decirte: tus hijas ya lo saben, pero tú debes saber los detalles…

- Adelante, Harry

- Tío, yo no supe que tú existías hasta hace dos semanas, cuando recibí mi herencia- Gerald asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía- En la lectura de su testamento me fue entregada una carta de mi padre en la que me hablaba de ti y de lo ocurrido. También señaló a los culpables…

- Cygnus Black y sus sobrinos- dijo Gerald- Siempre lo sospeché. Espero, Harry, que hayas actuado con prudencia y no los hayas enfrentado: esa familia es muy poderosa

- Ya no. Y, aunque lo fuera, las decisiones las toma la cabeza de la familia; y ese soy yo

- ¿Tú, la cabeza de los Black? ¿Cómo?

- Es una historia muy larga, pero te la resumiré: Sirius, el hijo de Orión, era el mejor amigo de mi padre, así que él lo nombró mi padrino. Al morir hace dos años, me dejó el liderazgo de la familia y la Mansión Black en Londres, entre otras cosas…

- ¿Y no tuviste problemas? Orión tenía dos hijos…

- Regulus murió hace diecinueve años

- ¿Y qué me dices de las hijas de Pólux? Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcisa. Si seguimos el orden, el liderazgo de los Black le correspondería a uno de sus hijos…

- Las Black… Andrómeda te envía tus saludos, y sus disculpas

- ¿Sus disculpas?- preguntó Scarlett- No entiendo…- Gerald tomó la palabra

- Andrómeda Black era mi prometida- sus tres hijas se sorprendieron- Era un compromiso pactado por nuestros padres, como suelen hacer las familias de sangre limpia en Inglaterra. Un día, Andrómeda y yo hablamos largamente y decidimos romper el compromiso. Cuando se lo comunicamos a nuestras familias, mi padre lo aceptó, no así Cygnus y Pólux…

- Cygnus Black era un hombre ambicioso y sin escrúpulos…

- Harry, estás hablando de tu bisabuelo…- lo regañó Gerald

- Puede ser el mismo Merlín, era un hombre sin escrúpulos. Sinceramente, de quién heredaron Sirius y Andrómeda su decencia, nunca lo sabré. Jamás sentí más satisfacción que la de dejar que mi ahijado arruine todos los retratos que había de él en la Mansión Black- Gerald rió

- Walburga debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba…

- La vieja arpía loca, así le decía Sirius…- dijo sonriendo- Hay un retrato suyo en uno de los pasillos de la mansión y no he encontrado la forma de deshacerme de él…

- Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Ahora estábamos con Andrómeda y sus hermanas: ¿por qué tu padrino no las tomó en cuenta a ellas ni a sus hijos?

- Andrómeda se casó con un mago llamado Ted Tonks…

- Lo recuerdo: un Ravenclaw un año mayor a Andrómeda, era… ya entiendo. Me hubiera encantado ver la cara que puso Cygnus cuando se enteró. Supongo que fue desheredada

- Así es. Su hija, Nymphadora, se casó con uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre: Remus Lupin

- El hijo de Jhon Lupin, los conocí a él y a su esposa. Bien, eso explica la exclusión de Andrómeda. ¿Qué me dices de las otras? Bellatrix, era la que le seguía a Andrómeda

- Bellatrix no tuvo hijos y murió en mayo pasado. Pero, aunque estuviera viva, no le daría el liderazgo de los Black: Sirius no me lo dejó para que se lo diera a su asesina…

- Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa con Narcisa?

- No creo que el hijo de Narcisa pueda llevar el liderazgo de dos familias. Y tampoco creo que Lucius quiera que descuide sus deberes como la cabeza de los Malfoy por ser la de los Black…

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó Scarlett- ¿Conoces a la familia de mi esposo, Harry?- fue Gerald quien le respondió

- Una vez te dije, Scarlett, que me alegraba que Charles y su familia sean distintos a sus parientes ingleses y ahora lo ratifico- Harry decidió intervenir

- Scarlett, quiero hablar de esto también con Melanie, me gustaría hacerlo mañana

- Está bien, Harry, ahora dale a papá la buena noticia…

- ¿Buena noticia?

- Sí. Verás, no conocí a Orión Black, pero o era muy confiado o un idiota. Yo me inclino por las dos opciones: por muy confiado que fuera, no debió dejar documentos incriminatorios al alcance de cualquiera, como si quisiera presumir…- Gerald lo miró extrañado

¿De qué estás hablando?

- El crimen del que te acusaron: a Orión sólo le faltó poner un cartel que diga "_Yo lo hice…_"

- ¿Orión lo hizo?

- Pólux le tendió una emboscada a Jonathan Jenkins, Orión lo mató con tu varita, y Cygnus amenazó, sobornó y desmemorió a las personas que podían atestiguar a tu favor

- No tienes que decirme lo que pasó, Harry, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Lo que no entiendo es cómo esos tres urdieron un plan tan brillante y después se descuidaron dejando evidencia

- ¿Quién dijo que fue un descuido? Cygnus se lo presumió a mi abuela. Y, según palabras de Lucius Malfoy, fue una sospecha entre todas las familias de sangre limpia: el plan perfecto para que la fortuna de los Potter quede en manos de un Black. Cygnus incluso decidió tu sentencia…

- Déjame ver si lo adivino: el beso- Harry asintió- Cygnus no se iba a arriesgar a una cadena perpetua y que tarde o temprano se descubriera la verdad. De esa forma, aún si se comprobaba mi inocencia, la fortuna de mi padre quedaba en manos de James. No contó con que huyera…

- Pero no se salió con la suya: mi padre te devuelve lo tuyo en su testamento y yo no pienso contradecirlo. Tu dinero está en Gringotts ganando intereses, mi padre jamás lo tocó

- Harry, te lo agradezco, pero…

- Fue la última voluntad de mi padre, tu hermano…- Gerald asintió

- Está bien, Harry, tú ganas. Pero hay un problema: aún soy un fugitivo en Inglaterra

- No, no lo eres. Entregué los documentos que encontré en el estudio de Orión al ministerio y se declaró tu inocencia: puedes volver a Inglaterra cuando quieras

- Mi vida está aquí, Harry, con mis hijas y mi nieto, y con los que vengan después. Pero sí, iré a Inglaterra, me gustaría visitar la tumba de mi padre y la de mi hermano…

- ¿Podemos ir contigo, papá?- preguntó Susele- Nunca hemos ido más allá de Sacramento y quiero conocer Inglaterra, allí podré comprar mi traje de novia. ¿Me llevas, papá?

- ¿Traje de novia?- preguntó Gerald- ¿Quieres decir que ese enamorado tuyo se decidió por fin?- Susele enrojeció- Ya era hora… Debes saber, Harry, que Frank Moody ha estado cortejando a Susele desde hace cinco años, pero no se atrevía a pedirme su mano…

- Conocí a Frank- dijo él sonriendo- Es un buen hombre, seguramente recuerdas a su tío…

- Alastor Moody, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. ¿Aún vive?

- Murió en una batalla hace seis meses

- ¿Una batalla? Según mis cálculos, debería estar retirado…

- Y lo estaba; pero hombres como él sólo dejan de luchar cuando mueren

- Es verdad. Aún así, lamento su muerte- se volvió a su hija- En cuanto a ti, jovencita, ¿cuándo tienen planeado casarse tú y ese novio tuyo?

- A mediados de abril

- ¿A mediados de abril? Las reparaciones no se terminarán para entonces. Mira este lugar, Susele, ¿crees que voy a permitir que una hija mía se case con Gryffindor en estas condiciones?

- Se lo he explicado a Frank, tío- intervino Harry- Consintió en aplazar la boda hasta que se terminen las reparaciones de la casa si Susele está de acuerdo

- ¿Será una boda fastuosa?- preguntó ella

- Mejor que la mía- intervino Scarlett- Esa la planificamos con muy poco tiempo…

- ¿Mejor que la tuya? ¿En serio?

- Siempre y cuando aceptes aplazarla hasta otoño o finales de verano- le advirtió Gerald

- Por supuesto, papá, como tú digas. ¿Podré comprar mi traje de novia en…?

- Sí, podrás comprar todo lo que quieras para la boda en Londres. Iremos todos

- Pero papá,- intervino Scarlett- no podemos irnos todos. La temporada de cosecha acaba de comenzar: hay que supervisar la preparación de la uva, buscar compradores…

- Ya lo sé, Scarlett, por eso no iremos ahora, sino en dos o tres semanas. Confío en que Madelaine y el joven Benteen podrán hacerse cargo entonces. Las reparaciones de la casa estarán también bastante avanzadas. Hablando de eso, sobrino, aún no me has dicho qué te parece mi Gryffindor…

- Es como volver a Hogwarts- respondió Harry sonriendo

- Me alegro de que pienses así porque esa era mi idea al construirlo…- luego se volvió a Scarlett- Cambiando de tema, Scarlett, ¿a qué vino Jonás Wilkerson hace unos días?

- ¿Te diste cuenta de eso?- preguntó ella

- Estaba mal de la cabeza, hija, no de la vista. ¿Qué quería?

- Humillarnos, eso quería. Ese miserable… vino a ofrecerme comprar Gryffindor

- Así que por eso fue todo ese alboroto de la otra noche y ese repentino viaje tuyo a Sacramento…

- Fui a buscar un préstamo para pagar la contribución- mintió ella- Si no lo hubiera conseguido, hubiera derribado este lugar piedra por piedra antes de dejarle la casa… Pero eso ya está arreglado, papá, Harry me prestó el dinero para la contribución y para otras cosas

- Recuérdame pagártelo cuando estemos en Londres, hijo…- siguieron hablando sobre el estado de la hacienda hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de la cena.

Cuando entraron al comedor y los otros habitantes de la casa vieron a Gerald Potter, no daban crédito a sus ojos: ese era el Gerald de antaño, el hombre fuerte y emprendedor que había llegado a California veinticinco años antes. Madelaine se emocionó hasta las lágrimas al ver en los ojos de su patrón el mismo brillo que tenía cuando cortejaba a Ellen Robillard, a quien ella había criado; Ashley se alegró de recuperar al mejor amigo de su padre; Melanie miró emocionada al hombre de quien su cuñada había heredado su valor y su fortaleza; y Simon lloró como un chiquillo al tener de vuelta al hombre bondadoso que veinticinco años antes lo había acogido, cuando nadie quería siquiera mirarlo debido a su origen muggle… En fin, esa noche en la casa Potter hubo alegría como no la había desde hace tiempo, cuando Ellen Potter estaba viva y la plantación era la más próspera de la zona…

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó temprano, se puso la ropa adecuada para trabajar en los viñedos y bajó a hablar con Melanie y Scarlett, las encontró en el comedor disponiendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días, Harry- saludó su prima- Veo que has despertado temprano otra vez

- Buenos días- saludó él- Es por la rutina, en Hogwarts las clases empezaban temprano y todavía no se me quita la costumbre. Quería hablar con ustedes sobre lo que te comenté anoche…

- Ah, sí- se dirigió a su cuñada- Melly, Harry conoce a los Malfoy en Inglaterra…

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es, me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre eso…

- Claro, Harry, vamos al estudio. Nana…- llamó, Madelaine salió de la cocina

- Buenos días, Sr. Harry- saludó- ¿Me llamó, niña?

- Sí. Encárgate de la mesa para el desayuno, por favor. Nosotras debemos hablar con Harry

- Sí, señorita- los tres salieron rumbo al estudio, en el camino se encontraron con Gerald, quien los saludó y preguntó si podía acompañarlos. Harry, que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de la guerra con su tío y no quería repetir la historia dos veces, accedió

- Tal vez no lo sepan- dijo una vez que los estuvieron sentados en el estudio- Pero, hasta hace unos meses, también en Inglaterra estuvimos en guerra…- los tres se sorprendieron

- No teníamos idea- dijo Melanie- Los miembros del gobierno de los estados occidentales nos dijeron que Inglaterra nos apoyaba…- esta vez fue Harry el sorprendido

- Perdóneme, Melanie, pero eso no es cierto. Nada se aleja más de la realidad

- ¿Entonces era verdad lo que algunos decían?- preguntó Scarlett- ¿Nuestros líderes nos mintieron?

- Me temo que así es, Scarlett…

- Así que algunos tuvieron el valor que no tuve yo para decir la opinión de Inglaterra públicamente…- intervino Gerald- Jamás nos hubieran apoyado, Albus Dumbledore no lo hubiera permitido…

- Albus Dumbledore murió en un ataque a Hogwarts hace un año y medio- dijo Harry- Cayó de la torre de astronomía, no se pudo hacer nada…- Gerald lo miró con tristeza

- ¿Qué hacía Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía cuando Hogwarts estaba bajo ataque?

- Él y yo habíamos salido del colegio. Fuimos a buscar… un instrumento que era fundamental para acabar con la guerra. Cuando llegamos, el colegio estaba bajo ataque…

- ¿Fuimos?- preguntó Gerald con enfado- Harry, tú tenías dieciséis años, ¡no tenías que estar involucrado en una guerra, en el nombre de Merlín! ¿Qué le pasó a Dumbledore por la cabeza…?

- No fue mi elección, tío, ni tampoco la de Dumbledore. Me vi envuelto en esa guerra desde hace diecisiete años, desde la noche de la muerte de mis padres…

- Explícate…

- Primero debo explicarle algunas cosas a Scarlett y Melanie…

- Está bien, continúa

- Bien, como dijo Scarlett, sus líderes les mintieron, más de lo que se imaginan. Suponiendo que Inglaterra hubiera tomado partido en esta guerra, no hubiera sido a su favor. En Gran Bretaña, y en toda Europa en general, todos los magos son iguales ante la ley desde hace siglos…

- Harry…- dijo Scarlett- Lo que debes pensar de nosotros… De mi esposo…

- Tu esposo es un héroe, Scarlett, nada va a cambiar eso. Sé de sus creencias, pero no los juzgo por ellas: es lo que les han enseñado siempre- ellas asintieron

- Son ideas que fueron traídas de Europa- intervino Gerald- Esta parte del país se pobló por familias racistas, aunque sus ideas ya no son tan radicales como las de antes

- El caso es que en Europa hay muchas personas que están en contra de la estas normas de igualdad, a pesar de tiempo transcurrido, y buscan la forma de irrespetarlas

- Seguramente aquí pasará lo mismo- dijo Melanie

- Espero que no sea así, porque entonces será una pesadilla: los magos y brujas de quienes les hablo _odian_ a los muggles y a los de origen muggle, quieren eliminarlos…

- ¡Eliminarlos!- repitió Scarlett escandalizada- Eso es horrible…

- Lo sé. El punto es que de vez en cuando surge un mago que reúne seguidores para lograr ese objetivo: empiezan con ataques pequeños, pero poco a poco van ganando poder mediante amenazas y coacción, hasta convertir al país en una pesadilla…

- El último fue hace casi medio siglo- explicó Gerald- Afortunadamente, su intervención no llegó a Gran Bretaña, pero causó terror en Europa oriental. Fue derrotado por Dumbledore y encerrado…

- Y murió hace casi un año;- dijo Harry- pero no fue el último

- ¿Quieres decir que surgió otro?

- Mucho más poderoso y más temido. En terror que provocó es tanto que la gente teme decir su nombre

- ¿Tanto así?

- Era muy poderoso y tenía muchos seguidores. Él los llamaba "mortífagos"

- Hablas en pasado…

- Murió en mayo pasado, al igual que muchos magos, tanto de su bando como del nuestro. Hace dieciocho años hubo una profecía: _El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca… nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes esté muriendo… y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva… El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes esté muriendo…_- Melanie y Scarlett, que jamás habían escuchado una profecía, se estremecieron- El mago del que te ha- blo se llamaba a sí mismo Lord Voldemort, los mortífagos de decían Señor Oscuro…

- "_Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva…_"- repitió Gerald- Víctima o asesino, siendo apenas un niño… Ese mago del que hablas, ¿sabía de esta profecía?

- La parte inicial. Le dio importancia a aquello de "_… Nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes esté muriendo…_"

- Ya veo. Es una carga terrible para alguien tan joven…- fue entonces que Gerald empezó a atar cabos: protección de sangre… involucración en una guerra a los 16 años…- ¿Cuándo naciste, Harry?

- El 31 de julio a las once y media de la noche…- respondió él, sabiendo que su tío había comprendido- Mis padres eran aurores y miembros de un grupo que organizó Dumbledore para combatirlo, acudieron a muchos de los ataques que hacía a nacidos de muggles, en tres de los cuales lo enfrentaron directamente… Y esto me marca como su igual- terminó mostrándole la cicatriz

Entonces… la noche en que murió mi hermano…

- Murió protegiéndome, al igual que mi madre, ella se interpuso entre la maldición asesina y yo…

- ¡Oh, Harry!- dijo Scarlett conmovida- Tu madre fue muy valiente…

- Nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo, Scarlett- dijo Melanie conmovida también- Aún así no deja de conmoverme… Una mujer muy valiente…

- Una bruja de padres muggles- añadió Gerald, que sabía ese detalle porque Harry lo había comentado en la cena la noche anterior y que no le había dado importancia- Eso les demuestra que los de origen muggle son exactamente iguales a los sangre pura… Harry, ¿sabes qué ocurrió?

- Papá murió primero, enfrentó a Voldemort y le pidió a mi madre que se fuera conmigo. Ella fue a refugiarse en mi habitación, pero fue inútil…

- ¿Por qué no se apareció?- preguntó Gerald (1)

- La casa estaba bajo en encantamiento _Fidelius_, no llevaba su varita en ese momento. Confiaron en la persona equivocada: uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre era un mortífago…

- Cobarde…- gruñó Gerald- Pero dime, ¿cómo te salvaste tú?

- Fue gracias al sacrificio de mi madre: al interponerse entre la maldición y yo creó un escudo muy pode-roso, el cual hizo que el siguiente _Avada Kedavra_ rebotara…

- Magia antigua- comprendió Gerald- Muy poderosa. Nuestro gobierno debería difundir esa historia entre los estados occidentales, a ver si así logra convencer a la gente de la igualdad entre todos los magos

- Eso sin contar con que Voldemort era un mestizo…- añadió Harry

- ¿Un mestizo?- preguntó Scarlett- ¿Pretendía acabar con los suyos?

- Los primeros a los que mató fueron su padre y sus abuelos muggles. Su madre era una Gaunt…

- ¿Gaunt?- preguntó Gerald- El heredero de Slytherin, otro de los fundadores de Hogwarts…

- Así es- se volvió a Scarlett y Melanie- El punto es que, Lucius Malfoy, la cabeza de su familia, era un mortífago: es más, pertenecía a lo que Voldemort llamaba su "_círculo interno_"

- Entiendo- dijo Scarlett- ¿Está preso?

- No, su esposa me salvó la vida y su hijo prácticamente hizo lo mismo. Lo que menos podía hacer yo era intervenir a su favor en el juicio. Está en libertad condicional: no puede salir del país sin permiso del ministerio ni supervisión excepto a Francia, de donde es originaria la familia, y deberá llevar un hechizo de localización durante los próximos diez años

- Pudo ser peor- comentó Gerald- Entonces, Lucius Malfoy se casó con Narcisa Black y tienen un hijo: Draco, y actualmente está bajo libertad condicional en Inglaterra

- Deben estar en Francia. Yo sabía el escándalo que se iba a armar cuando presentara las pruebas de tu inocencia y creí correcto advertirles a Narcisa y a Andrómeda. Narcisa sugirió un viaje

- Que es lo más conveniente, un escándalo de esa magnitud las afectará mucho. Y supongo que los Malfoy ya están bastante desprestigiados por su alianza con ese tal Voldemort…

- Más de lo que crees: Lucius fue atrapado hace dos años y escapó de Azkaban, y Draco intentó matar a Dumbledore tres veces, aunque fue bajo coacción, por eso salió libre…

- Ya veo- dijo Scarlett- Gracias por avisarnos, Harry

- Sí, gracias, Harry- añadió Melanie. Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron rumbo al comedor. Luego del desayuno, Gerald envió a sus hijas a los viñedos y pidió hablar una vez más con su sobrino

- Siéntate, hijo, que tú y yo tenemos una larga charla sobre algo importante- dijo cuando estuvieron en el estudio, Harry obedeció- Según me dijiste, te criaste con la familia de tu madre…

- Sí, con su hermana Petunia, su esposo y su hijo…

- Y ellos son muggles…

- Sí, ¿te molesta?- preguntó aprensivo

- No, por supuesto que no, es de otra cosa de la que deseo hablarte…

- ¿De qué?

- De tu linaje…

- ¿Mi qué?

- De tu linaje, Harry, de tu alcurnia… Sí, ya sé que no tienes idea de lo que hablo, porque te criaste con muggles, pero es algo que debes saber dado tu posición como cabeza de familia…

- La verdad es que me gustaría: he escuchado esa expresión muchas veces, pero no entiendo exactamente qué significa ni por qué le dan tanta importancia…

- A ver, Harry, dime algo de lo que creas podamos partir, cualquier cosa…

- Recuerdo que hace dos semanas el ministro de magia mencionó que para Cygnus tú eras el único obstáculo para que su nieto se convierta en la cabeza de la familia con la línea de sangre…

- …más antigua de Inglaterra- terminó Gerald- Y es así: los Potter descendemos de una antigua línea de sangre pura, de casi quince siglos de antigüedad…

- ¿Quince siglos? Eso es antes de que Inglaterra sea Inglaterra…

- Así es. Y en todo ese tiempo no ha habido un squib en la familia, lo que sí ha sucedido con otras

- Como los Black…

- Como los Black, los Lestrange, los Prince y otros. Sólo existen dos familias en toda Europa que se pueden jactar de eso: nosotros y los Malfoy…- Harry se sorprendió

- ¿Los Malfoy?

- Sí, los Malfoy. Eran tres familias, pero hace poco se redujeron a dos…

- ¿Hace cuánto?

- En mayo pasado, según lo que me dijiste…

- ¿Quieres decir que los Gaunt…?

- Sí, los Gaunt eran otra, aunque ni Hyperion Malfoy, ni mi abuelo querían tenerlos cerca…

- ¿Por su posición económica?

- Por su estado mental: los Gaunt estaban locos, sus aires de grandeza los llevaron a la locura. Eso y el casarse siempre entre parientes cercanos: primos – hermanos, incluso hermanos…

- Vaya… Dumbledore me dijo que los aires de grandeza de los Gaunt los llevaba a casarse entre parientes, pero no creí que _tan_ cercanos… Creí que eran como los Black

- No, los Black son un poco más razonables. Aunque no por eso actúan bien: el secreto, hijo, de no tener squibs en la familia, es la _variedad_… La mezcla…

- ¿La mezcla? ¿Con otras familias?

- Y con magos y brujas de origen muggle, incluso con muggles. Todo exceso es malo y la pureza de sangre no es la excepción: demasiada pureza _bloquea_ la magia y por eso nacen squibs. Este bloqueo del que te hablo dura varias generaciones: a tal punto que, cuando acaba, ya se han olvidado de que provienen de una familia sangre pura y son erróneamente llamados _sangre sucia_

- ¿Casarnos con muggles? No es que sea pre juicioso pero, ¿eso no nos quita… _pureza_?

- ¿Cuándo un rey muggle se casa con una plebeya, deja de ser menos rey? No, ¿verdad? Ni evita que su primogénito ascienda al trono a su muerte, ni menoscaba a su país ante los otros. Lo que dijo Scarlett esta mañana, de que Voldemort pretendía acabar "_con los suyos_" no es una expresión correcta: Voldemort era un mago sangre pura, porque era un Gaunt…

- Pero no todos los magos lo consideran así…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mi profesor de pociones, que murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, era hijo de un muggle y de una bruja sangre pura: Eileen Prince; pero usaba su apellido paterno y se llamaba a sí mismo "_el príncipe mestizo_"

- Oh, sí, recuerdo ese matrimonio: fue un escándalo, porque los Prince eran casi tan orgullosos de su linaje como los Black, aunque tenían una gran diferencia: los varones tenían que casarse con una bruja sangre pura, mientras que las mujeres podían casarse con un elfo doméstico si lo deseaban. Los Prince _siempre_ tenían al menos un hijo varón y los padres de Eileen no fueron la excepción…

- Eso no me explica lo del Profesor Snape…

- Déjame terminar: esta charla sobre linajes, alcurnias y demás, la tienen los jefes de familia con sus hijos varones, no con las mujeres. Tu profesor no tenía forma de saber esto porque su madre tenía un hermano: Séptimus, que murió sin descendencia unos meses después de Severus (padre de Eileen y de Séptimus), por lo que a ella nadie le transmitió estas tradiciones

- Entonces, ¿no existen los magos _mestizos_?

- Ese es un término despectivo, igual que _sangre sucia_; pero lamentablemente se usa. Te daré un ejemplo: si tú te casaras con una muggle, tus hijos serían sangre pura, porque tú eres la cabeza de familia y porque llevarán tu apellido. Sobre todo por lo primero, nadie osará llamar a tus hijos _mestizos_; pero si mi Carreen hiciera lo mismo, mis nietos sí serían llamados de esa forma. Ahora bien, hay una forma de _quitarse_ ese estatus de _mestizo_…

- ¿Cuál?

- Se necesitaría una enorme cantidad de suerte. Volvamos al caso de tu profesor: supongamos que Severus Prince hubiera vivido hasta después de la muerte de su hijo, entonces las cosas habrían cambiado: no solo le hubiera explicado todo esto a su hija, sino que el apellido de tu profesor no hubiera sido Snape, sino Prince, para conservar el linaje, esa es una forma. Ahora volvamos al otro ejemplo, que esperemos que nunca pase: Carreen se casa con un muggle y tiene hijos, que son llamados _mes-tizos_ por algunos, y ocurre alguna tragedia en la que morimos Scarlett, Charlie, Susele, tú y yo; Susele y tú sin hijos. Entonces el hijo mayor de Carreen pasa a ser la cabeza de familia y deberá adoptar inmediatamente el apellido Potter; lo mismo pasa si se casa con un mago, porque los Potter somos más antiguos: la casa de más antigüedad manda, Harry

- Bien, ya lo tengo entendido. Tengo dos preguntas, la primera: ¿por qué nuestro apellido no es Gryffindor y el de los Gaunt no era Slytherin?

- Son dos casos diferentes, Harry. De nosotros es fácil: Godric era un noble de su época: él no era "Godric Gryffindor", era Godric, duque de Gryffindor; en esa época los nobles magos no usaban apellidos. Los otros fundadores no eran nobles, así que él omitió su título para no restarles méritos. Se casó con una bruja sangre pura llamada Maureen Potter y, como Gryffindor no era un apellido "legal", su hijo se llamó Godric Potter, duque de Gryffindor. El título se mantiene en la familia hasta hoy

¿Un duque? ¿Tú eres…?

- No, Harry, yo no. James heredó el título…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que yo…?

- Sí, hijo, eres un duque… Sí, ya sé que el título no te interesa, pero es tuyo…

- No quiero imaginar lo que va a ser la prensa con eso…

- Por eso no te preocupes: ningún noble mágico presume de su título, son muy discretos. Entre los magos, es de mal gusto ir presumiendo de sus títulos. Muchos no se lo comentan ni a sus amistades. Cygnus, por ejemplo, no lo supo hasta que su hija fue proclamada Duquesa de Gryffindor al casarse con mi padre

- ¿Y tus hijas lo saben?

- Sí. Aunque no hereden el título, siguen perteneciendo a la casa Gryffindor. Mira, hijo, todo lo que implica tu título muy largo de explicar en un solo día, por eso quiero darte clases…

- Está bien, tío. Ahora explícame lo de los Gaunt…

- En cuanto a los Gaunt, es esa suerte de la que te hablé, multiplicada por tres: Salazar Slytherin tuvo un hijo y una hija, casó a su hija con Marcus Gaunt y a su hijo con otra bruja sangre pura. Cada uno tuvo sus descendientes y fue así por siete generaciones. Pero los jefes de la familia Slytherin tuvieron sólo un hijo por esas siete generaciones y eso casi ocasiona su extinción: en la boda del heredero del liderazgo, fueron atacados por el antiguo pretendiente de la novia, que acudió al lugar de la ceremonia con un grupo de amigos y exterminó a todos, incluyendo a su amada. Cambiar el apellido de los Gaunt a Slytherin a esas alturas era prácticamente imposible, y se quedaron con ese apellido

- Ya entendí. Bien, la otra es la siguiente: como a mi abuelo no le quedó más remedio que dejar como cabeza de familia a mi padre, ese lugar lo heredé yo. Quise devolvértelo, pero…

- Yo no lo hubiera aceptado, además de que no se puede. Y hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, Harry, el puesto hubiera vuelto a ti cuando yo muriera, porque no tengo hijos varones y eso del linaje es muy _machista_: sólo permite pasar el liderazgo de la familia a una mujer si no hay varones en cinco generaciones. Si tú tienes sólo hijas, el liderazgo pasará a Charlie a tu muerte…

- Ya lo sé. Y es precisamente de Charlie de quien quiero hablarte: tengo entendido que, aunque el parentesco es más lejano, Charlie ocupa el mismo lugar en los Malfoy que en los Potter. ¿Qué pasaría si, después de que muera Lucius, Draco Malfoy y yo también morimos sin descendencia?

- Eso, hijo, es algo que espero que nunca ocurra, porque entonces Charlie tendría que buscarse por esposa una bruja cuya línea de sangre no pase de las siete generaciones (para asegurarse de no tener hijos squibs) y tener dos hijos varones: uno sería un Malfoy y otro un Potter. El caso de Charlie es único: no es sólo un Potter, no es sólo un Malfoy, es Charles James Malfoy – Potter, con ese apellido combinado está inscrito legalmente y ese apellido combinado llevarán sus descendientes, a menos que deban asumir el liderazgo de alguna de las dos familias. Las leyes de linaje contemplan la posibilidad de que dos familias de igual alcurnia se unan y eso es lo que mandan.

- Ahora surgió otra: hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué pasa si mi hijo mayor es squib?

- Puedes hacer lo mismo que tu padrino: dejar establecido en tu testamento que la cabeza de familia es tu segundo hijo, o Charlie, en caso de que tengas sólo un hijo. Si no tomas esa precaución, pones al linaje de los Potter en grave riesgo, porque después de tres generaciones sin magos en la familia, el apellido pierde su estatus y se convierte en un apellido muggle más. Si tus descendientes vuelven a ser magos después de mucho tiempo, no será lo mismo. Ah, y tu título está reconocido por la reina, Harry, así que no puedes quitárselo a tu hijo mayor. Lo único que podrías hacer si quieres que el ducado de Gryffindor siga siendo mágico, es arreglar un matrimonio con una bruja de tres a diez generaciones de línea de sangre. No creo que a muchos les importe casar a su hija con un squib si eso la hace una duquesa. Pero estamos hablando de un caso muy improbable: tú puedes casarte con una descendiente de la línea de sangre más antigua del mundo y tus hijos no correrían riesgo…

- Por la sangre de mi madre… Lo sé, tío. Ahora explícame lo de las clases…

- Perteneces a la nobleza mágica, y como tal tienes privilegios y responsabilidades: en los próximos días, te enseñaré todo lo que eso implica y me encargaré de que te sientas orgulloso de tu linaje. Es lo que tu padre hubiera hecho y tengo que decir que lo haré mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho James, ya que él no fue instruido para heredar el ducado desde su infancia, como lo fui yo. Por supuesto, después de mi partida mi padre debió empezar a prepararlo, pero James nunca quiso ser duque…

- Pues no lo culpo… No me malinterpretes tío, pero la verdad es que son demasiadas cosas… Crecí creyendo que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Llega la carta de Hogwarts y mi tío empieza a huir de ella como si fuera la peste… Hagrid irrumpe la noche de mi cumpleaños y me dice que soy un mago y que además soy famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo…- sin darse cuenta, Harry empezó a desahogarse y le dio a su tío un resumen muy detallado de sus siete años en Hogwarts con todas sus aventuras- …y ahora me entero que soy un duque…

- Veo que has pasado por mucho, hijo- le dijo Gerald- Y no sabes cuánto desearía haber estado allí… Lo repito: si hubiera imaginado que James dejaba un hijo solo en el mundo, hubiera ido por ti enseguida y te hubiera traído aquí, con protección de sangre o sin ella…

- Gracias, tío. Y lamento el arrebato…

- Siéntete libre de desahogarte cuando quieras, hijo, lo necesitas…

- Gracias de nuevo. Me gustaría empezar con las clases de las que me hablas. Creo que me acostumbraré al título con el tiempo y quiero estar preparado

- Me alegra escuchar eso, Harry. Dedicaremos a eso dos horas diarias, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí, tío, me parece bien. ¿Empezamos hoy?

- Desde mañana, hijo, tengo que buscar algunas cosas que necesito…- dieron por terminada su charla y fueron a los viñedos. Gerald se mostró gratamente sorprendido al ver cuánto había prosperado la plantación bajo el mando de su hija mayor. Aunque no era, ni de lejos, lo que había sido antes de la guerra, estaba avanzando a buen paso- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hija- dijo cuando la tuvo en frente- Cuando las reservas de uva fueron quemadas, creí que veinticinco años de trabajo se habían quemado con ellas, pero gracias a ti no fue así…- Scarlett sonrió

- La tierra es la única cosa en el mundo que tiene algún valor, papá, porque es la única que perdura…

- Lo entendiste…- dijo Gerald emocionado- Por fin lo entendiste…

- Lo entendí el momento en que llegué de Sacramento y vi el estado de la plantación, me juré a mí misma volver a Gryffindor a su esplendor y eso haré, ahora con tu ayuda…

- Y vas por muy buen camino, hija mía… Sé que no fue fácil para ti con la muerte de tu madre y con mi… estado; pero lo has hecho muy bien, todas lo han hecho muy bien: han superado mis expectativas- añadió viendo a sus tres hijas- Sr. Benteen, le agradezco la ayuda que le ha prestado a esta familia- le dijo a Will- Desde hoy, es usted el capataz de Gryffindor- él lo miró sorprendido

- Sr. Potter, yo… No sé qué decirle… Ustedes han hecho mucho por mí: salvaron mi vida, me dieron refugio y comida, y ahora me dan un trabajo… Muchas gracias

- No tiene que darlas, sé cuánto ayudó a mis hijas- luego se dirigió a Ashley- La muerte de tu padre fue un gran dolor para mí, pero me alegró saber que estás vivo. Esta es tu casa…

- Muchas gracias, Sr. Potter- dijo él- Pero no puedo abusar de su hospitalidad, me gustaría proponerle algo. Lo he consultado con Melanie y está de acuerdo…

- Reúnete conmigo después de la cena, entonces hablaremos- él asintió- Y gracias a ti también, muchacho. No sabes cuánto lamento no haber podido evitar que incendiaran "Los Doce Sauces"…

- No fue su culpa, señor, tenía a su esposa y a sus hijas enfermas, su prioridad debían ser ellas. Y lamento mucho lo de la Sra. Ellen, usted sabe que le tenía un gran afecto…

- Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé- siguieron recorriendo los viñedos y casi habían terminado cuando vieron llegar a Madelaine apresuradamente- ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó Gerald

- No, Sr. Gerald, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero hay un caballero que busca al Sr. Harry…

- ¿A mí?- preguntó él- ¿Está segura, Madelaine?

- Sí, señor. Tiene acento inglés y es pelirrojo…

- ¿El Sr. Weasley?- preguntó Scarlett

- Sí, señorita, ese dijo que era su nombre…

- ¿Weasley?- preguntó Gerald- ¿Uno de los hijos de Arthur Weasley?

- El tercero,- respondió Harry- es el delegado de la Confederación Internacional de brujos en la zona. Ronald, su hermano, es mi mejor amigo desde primer año. Los Weasley me han tratado siempre como a uno más de su familia, pasaba las vacaciones en su casa…

- Es algo que le agradeceré a Arthur cuando esté en Londres. Ve a atenderlo, Harry, nosotros ten alcanzamos enseguida- él asintió y fue con Madelaine a la casa. La sirvienta se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Harry encontró a Percy en la sala, admirándolo todo

- Impresiona, ¿no?- preguntó a modo de saludo. Percy se volteó

- Vaya que lo hace…- dijo saludándolo- ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

- Bien, muy bien. Mi tío mejoró…- le contó mientras se sentaban

- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho, ¿cómo está ahora?

- Completamente recuperado…- Percy lo miró sorprendido- Sí, yo tampoco pensé que mejoraría así; pero lo hizo. Y ya estaba enterado de la muerte de mi padre gracias al medallón familiar

- Eso debió ser un gran alivio para ti

- Ni que lo digas, me quitó un gran peso de encima…

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó al verte?

- Al principio me confundió con mi padre, pero yo lo saqué de su confusión enseguida…

- Es comprensible, no podías dejar que siguiera engañado

- Fue increíble, Percy, desde ese momento volvió a ser el mismo de antes de la guerra…

- Me alegro mucho escuchar eso, Harry. Voy a escribirle a tío Harold para darle la noticia, él y su familia aprecian mucho a tu tío y les alegrará saber que ya está bien… Pero yo vine a hablarte de otra cosa: le escribí a mi madre, como sugeriste, y envié la carta por el correo flu. Anoche me respondió

- ¿Estaba muy enfadada?

- Bastante, por lo que pude notar en su letra. Me contó varias cosas: Fleur está embarazada…

- ¿En serio? Tu padres deben estar felices, es su primer nieto

- Lo están. Charlie regresó a Rumania y Hermione convenció a Ron de regresar a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios. No quiso tomar solamente el examen, así que ahora están en el colegio los dos…

- ¿En el segundo trimestre?

- McGonagall no puso reparos en admitirlos como alumnos externos, ahora deben vivir en Hogsmeade

- ¿Y… cómo sigue George?

- Mal, su estado de ánimo es pésimo. Afortunadamente, Lee Jordan lo está ayudando haciéndose cargo de la tienda… Es de él de quien vengo a hablarte…

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? Digo, aparte de su depresión

- No, al contrario. Mamá piensa que "_un cambio de aires_" le hará bien y, cómo le dije en mi carta que tenemos parientes por la zona, decidió enviarlo aquí una temporada

- ¡Esa es una excelente noticia! Seguro un cambio de ambiente lo ayudará…

- Yo también lo creo. Obviamente, no puede quedarse conmigo, así que junto a la mía, envió una carta para tío Harold y tía Beatrice preguntando si podían recibirlo. Yo envié la carta a mis tíos y ellos están encantados con la idea, le escribí eso a mamá y decidió enviar a George enseguida…

- ¿O sea que George viene para acá?

- Llegará a Sacramento mañana en la tarde. Iré a recibirlo en la central de trasladores

- Entonces, ¿te vas a Sacramento hoy?

- Oh, no. Harper causará desastres si me ausento por un día entero. Tengo un permiso especial para usar un traslador desde Sacramento y ya me dieron autorización para usarlo con George

- Me alegro mucho. Dile a George que puede venir aquí cuando quiera, me alegrará verlo de nuevo- antes de que Percy pudiera responder algo, Gerald entró a la sala

- Buenas tardes- saludó

- Tío, te presento a Percy Weasley, un amigo del colegio. Percy, él es Gerald Potter, hermano mayor de mi padre- el pelirrojo estrechó la mano del mayor

- Es un honor, señor, y permítame felicitarlo: jamás vi algo más merecedor de su nombre que esta casa

- Casi lo mismo me ha dicho Harry- dijo Gerald sonriendo- Es un gusto conocerte, muchacho, conocí a tu padre en Hogwarts, ¿cómo están él y tu madre?

- Bien, señor, están superando la muerte de mi hermano…

- Uno de los hermanos de Percy, Fred, murió en la batalla de Hogwarts- explicó Harry

- Lamento escucharlo, le daré el pésame a Arthur cuando esté en Londres. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela, estaré feliz de empezar a devolverle a Arthur y a Molly todo lo que han hecho por Harry

- Muchas gracias, señor, lo tendré en cuenta

- Fred era muy unido con su gemelo, George- añadió Harry- Y él la está pasando muy mal, la Sra. Weasley ha decidido enviarlo para acá una temporada…

- Es una buena idea, así se distraerá. Scarlett me comentó que Harold Preewett es tu pariente

- Un primo lejano de mi madre

- Ya veo. ¿Cuándo llega tu hermano?

- Estaremos aquí mañana en la noche, se quedará en la casa de mis tíos

- Daré una pequeña recepción de bienvenida a Harry el sábado. No será una fiesta, sólo una reunión entre amigos, espero que tú y tu hermano nos acompañen- Harry hizo un gesto de incomodidad, no consideraba eso necesario, pero no había podido convencer ni a su tío ni a sus primas de lo mismo

- Será un placer, señor

- Por supuesto, tus tíos también están invitados. De hecho, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? Así podrás llevarles la invitación por escrito cuando vayas a instalar a tu hermano

- No quiero dar molestias…

- Por favor, no será ninguna molestia. Un amigo de mi sobrino es un amigo de esta casa

- Se lo agradezco, señor

- No es nada. Ahora los dejo, iré a decirle a Madelaine que ponga un lugar más…- y salió

- Es muy agradable, Harry- dijo Percy cuando estuvieron solos- Tiene tu carácter

- Según Remus, eso lo heredamos de mi abuelo…- estuvieron hablando un momento más, hasta que Madelaine fue a anunciarles que la cena estaba servida

- Percy, permíteme presentarte a mi familia- dijo Gerald cuando entraron al comedor- Él es Ashley Prince, su esposa Melanie y su hijo Jhon. Melanie es cuñada de Scarlett…

- Mucho gusto- dijo Ashley

- El gusto es mío…

- Y estas son mis hijas, a Scarlett ya la conoces…

- Un placer verla de nuevo, Sra. Malfoy- saludó

- El placer es mío. Lamento no presentarle a mi hijo, pero se quedó dormido

- Ya lo harás el sábado- le dijo Gerald- Ella es Susele, mi segunda hija, y Carreen, la menor- las dos sonrieron y Carreen se sonrojó cuando Percy besó su mano

- Es un placer- dijo él sonriéndole casi imperceptiblemente

- Bien. La cena ya está lista, siéntense…- todos lo hicieron y Madelaine sirvió

- Dígame, Sr. Weasley, ¿qué le ha parecido nuestro país?- preguntó Ashley

- A decir verdad, no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo- respondió Percy- Cuando llegamos a Washington ya nos habían asignado nuestros puestos: diez fuimos destinados a California: cuatro se quedaron en Sacramento y los otros seis fuimos asignados a las poblaciones pequeñas

- ¿Vino a Santa Rosa en tren?- preguntó Scarlett

- Así es. Aunque ahora el gobierno implementó una red de trasladores para nosotros

- A veces es más cómodo el viaje en tren- comentó Harry- Yo personalmente, los prefiero a los trasladores, aunque se demore más. Si bien la aparición es mucho más cómoda…

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, sobrino. Sin embargo prefiero un avión, es mucho más cómodo

- Pienso lo mismo- dijo Harry. Al ver que todos lo miraban extrañados, explicó- Un avión es un artefacto que utilizan los muggles para volar. Fue inventado aquí, en Estados Unidos

- ¿Vuela sin magia?- preguntó Melanie- ¿Cómo?

- Es un método complicado- respondió Harry- Muchos muggles también lo ignoran

- Y descubrirlo es el mayor sueño de mi padre- añadió Percy- Le apasiona todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Tiene un montón de objetos en el cobertizo de nuestra casa que no deja que mamá tire, a ella la vuelven loca, pero se aguanta. Recuerdo que una vez compró un auto viejo…

- Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Harry- Esa cosa era tan vieja que, realmente, la única forma de que funcionara era la magia, y el Sr. Weasley de paso lo hizo volar…

- Interesante…- comentó Gerald- ¿Todavía lo tiene?

- No, está en el bosque prohibido desde hace varios años

- ¿En el bosque prohibido? ¿Arthur lo llevó a Hogwarts?- Percy rió

- No, Sr. Potter, no fue papá…- miró a Harry, él suspiró

- Ron y yo perdimos el tren- explicó- La barrera se cerró, no pudimos pasar y los Sres. Weasley estaban dentro del andén, así que a Ron se le ocurrió tomar el auto…

- ¿Fueron los dos _solos_?- preguntó Gerald sonriendo

- Con mi lechuza…- su tío rió

- ¿Y cómo terminó en el bosque prohibido?

- Al parecer, no estaba diseñado para hacer un trayecto tan largo, así que se… _agotó_. Dejó de funcionar justo encima de los terrenos del castillo y caímos sobre un sauce boxeador…

- Sí, escuché que habían plantado uno… Corrieron con suerte

- ¿Un sauce boxeador?- preguntó Scarlett- No es para tanto…

- Son muy peligrosos, Scarlett,- dijo Ashley- por eso no te dejábamos acercarte a los nuestros

- Y nos costó trabajo- añadió Gerald- Pero ese no es el tema. Así que por eso el auto está en Hogwarts…

- Lo vimos una vez, de lejos- mintió- El caso es que metimos al Sr. Weasley en un lío…

- Y se ganaron un mes de castigo- añadió Percy- No sé quien lo tuvo peor

- Pues yo, ¿quién más? Ron tuvo que limpiar trofeos, yo tuve que aguantar a _Lockhart_ por un mes…

- ¿Quién es Lockhart?- preguntó Susele

- Un idiota que Dumbledore contrató para dar clases en Hogwarts…

- Así que la maldición sigue, ¿eh?- preguntó a Gerald- ¿Qué le ocurrió a éste?

- Trató de lanzar un hechizo desmemorizante con una varita rota y le salió al revés…

- ¿Cómo supo que le pasó algo?- preguntó Ashley

- Porque en Hogwarts hay un puesto que está "_maldito_", el de D.C.L.A.O.

- Ningún maestro dura más de un año- añadió Percy- Y algunos han terminado peor que Lockhart

- ¿Peor?- preguntó Scarlett- ¿Cómo?

- Quirrell murió;- respondió Harry- Lockhart, como ya dije, está loco. En mi tercer año, tuvimos a Remus Lupin, el yerno de Andrómeda, pero tuvo que renunciar al final del año

- Lo que fue una lástima- añadió Percy- Porque era el mejor de todos, aunque el siguiente año…

- El siguiente año fue una pesadilla- dijo Harry- Supuestamente, a quien contrató Dumbledore fue a Alastor Moody, tío de Frank- le indicó a Susele- Pero al final del año descubrimos que había sido secuestrado y reemplazado por un mortífago que supuestamente estaba muerto

- ¿Y Dumbledore no se dio cuenta?

- Era difícil, en realidad- explicó Percy- El Sr. Moody fue brillante hasta el último día de su vida; pero durante la primera guerra sufrió varias heridas que lo… afectaron mentalmente. Se recluyó en su casa y aún allí veía enemigos hasta en su sombra. Así que a nadie le extrañó que, una vez en Hogwarts, bebiera únicamente de su cantimplora, cuando en realidad bebía poción multijugos

- Frank me comentó algo de eso- dijo Susele- Dijo que su tío estaba paranoico, veía un intento de asesinato en cada rincón. Quiso traerlo a vivir con él, pero se negó…

- Es un héroe de guerra- dijo Harry- El mejor auror en la historia de Reino Unido…

- Y un gran hombre- finalizó Gerald sonriendo- Pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes. Háblanos de tu familia, Percy, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes? Recuerdo al primero de ellos, William

- Sí, él es el mayor. Se casó hace más de un año y está esperando su primer hijo

- Molly y Arthur deben estar felices…

- Sí, lo están. La noticia los está ayudando a superar la muerte de Fred…

- ¿Fred es su segundo hermano?- preguntó Ashley

- No, a Bill le sigue Charlie; trabaja en Rumania en una reserva de dragones; a él le sigo yo. Luego están los gemelos, Fred y George. Fred murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando un muro explotó cerca de él. Nos… nos confiamos demasiado, una completa imprudencia en medio de una batalla…

- Murió sonriendo, Percy,- dijo Harry- murió feliz…

- Y eso es lo importante- añadió Gerald- Es preferible morir luchando por sus ideales que vivir evadiéndolos. Me decías que a su gemelo esa muerte le afectó mucho…

- Fred y George eran la alegría de la familia. A mi madre casi le da un infarto cuando dejaron Hogwarts y abrieron su tienda de bromas… Tía Beatrice me ha contado que sus gemelos eran muy unidos, pues así eran mis hermanos. Ahora parece que la alegría de George murió junto a Fred

- Me hago una idea. Pero estamos volviendo a las cosas tristes y esa no era la idea. Dime, ¿tienes otros hermanos? Harry mencionó a Ronald, supongo que tiene su edad

- Sí, Ron tiene la edad de Harry. Debido a la guerra, no pudo cursar su último año en Hogwarts, pero ahora lo está haciendo como alumno externo. Vive en Hogsmeade

- ¿Y tú no hiciste lo mismo, Harry?

- La Profa. McGonagall y el ministerio nos dieron la oportunidad de rendir los EX.T.A.S.I.S. y yo la tomé. Ron prefirió esperar que Hermione, su novia, regresara de Australia para hacerlo juntos

- Lo que no se esperaba mi hermano es que ella decidiera volver a cursar el séptimo año…

- Así que por eso está ahora en Hogwarts

- Sí, los dos son alumnos externos- Percy no mencionó que vivían juntos en Hogsmeade. Conocía lo suficiente de esa parte del país como para saber el escándalo que eso provocaría…

- ¿La novia de su hermano tiene familia en Australia?- preguntó Carreen

- No exactamente. Me parece que sus padres se refugiaron allí debido a la guerra

- Es más complicado que eso- añadió Harry- Voldemort tenía el poder casi completo y yo era el mago más buscado del país. Ella y Ron, como mis mejores amigos, eran el siguiente blanco y eso incluía a sus familias. Los Weasley son una familia numerosa y pueden defenderse entre ellos. Pero Hermione es hija única y sus padres son muggles, por eso modificó sus recuerdos y los envió a Australia

- Debe ser una bruja brillante, ese hechizo es muy complicado

- Lo es, Sr. Potter, lo es. Era la única que ponía a estudiar a Harry y Ron cuando era necesario…

- Y también cuando no lo era- añadió Harry, todos rieron- La verdad es que eso de que Hermione haya vuelto a Hogwarts no me extraña, es parte de su personalidad

- Ya veo. Entonces, Ronald es tu último hermano…

- No, la última es Ginebra, le decimos Ginny, es un año menor a Ron y a Harry

- ¿Una niña? Vaya, Arthur debió estar feliz cuando nació, la primera niña en siete generaciones…

- Recuerdo que pasaba el día admirándola en su cuna y la noche "celebrando" su nacimiento con sus amigos del ministerio- contó Percy sonriendo- Hasta que, una noche, mamá se cansó y puso una barrera alrededor de la casa para impedir que entrara. No ha vuelto a embriagarse hasta ahora…

- Seguramente, cuando nazca su primer nieto hará una excepción…

- Depende. El nacimiento será a finales de abril o a principios de mayo, y Fred murió el tres

- Ya veo- siguieron hablando de uno y de otro mucho tiempo más, hasta que Percy vio la hora

- Le agradezco su hospitalidad, Sr. Potter, pero tengo que irme; mañana tengo que trabajar, debo resolver varios asuntos en Santa Rosa antes de ir a recoger a mi hermano en Sacramento

- Por supuesto- dijo Gerald mientras todos se ponían de pie- Eres bienvenido a Gryffindor cuando quieras, al igual que tu hermano- Percy le agradeció una vez más, se despidió de todos y salió.

SEGURAMENTE MUCHOS DE USTEDES SE PREGUNTARON LO MISMO, PUES PARA MÍ LA EXPLICACIÓN ES ESA: DE UNA CASA BAJO EL ENCANTAMIENTO FIDELIO NO PUEDEN DESAPARECERSE

**BIEN, AQUÍ TIENEN LOS DOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS, A VER QUE LES PARECE.**

**LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO "LO QUE EL VIENTO SE LLEVÓ" NOTARÁN QUE LA PERSONALIDAD DE SCARLETT ES DIFERENTE, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LA SCARLETT DE LA SRA. MITCHELL ES UN PERSONAJE MUY COMPLICADO AL QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIRLE. INCLUSO ALEXANDRA RIPLEY, QUE ESCRIBIÓ LA SECUELA DEL LIBRO, NO LOGRA PLASMARLA DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE MITCHELL, ASÍ QUE LA HICE A MI MODO, ESPERANDO NO DECEPCIONARLOS.**

**EN CUANTO A LAS PAREJAS, LAS PRINCIPALES SEGUIRÁN. POR AHORA HAY SÓLO UN CAMBIO PARA EMPAREJAR A PERSONAJES DE LOS DOS LIBROS Y LOS QUE SON LISTOS YA HABRÁN NOTADO UNA PISTA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**POR ÚLTIMO: LOS QUE HAN VISTO LA PELÍCULA Y NO LEÍDO EL LIBRO SE PREGUNTARÁN SOBRE CHARLIE, LA EXPLICACIÓN ES SIMPLE: EN EL LIBRO, SCARLETT TIENE TRES HIJOS, UNO CON CADA MARIDO, Y CHARLIE ES HIJO DEL PRIMERO, EL ÚNICO VARÓN. CLARO ESTÁ, EN EL LIBRO NO SE LLAMA ASÍ, PERO DECIDÍ CAMBIAR ESO PORQUE NO SÉ A USTEDES PERO A MÍ ESO DE "WADE HAMPTON MALFOY – POTTER" NO ME GUSTA. Y YA QUE ESTAMOS EN ESO SEGURAMENTE NOTARON QUE TAMBIÉN CAMBIÉ LOS APELLIDOS: O'HARA POR POTTER, HAMILTON POR MALFOY, WILKES POR PRINCE, KENNEDY POR MOODY, ETC. Y POSIBLEMENTE CAMBIE OTROS QUE LOS IRÉ ACLARANDO SEGÚN AVANCE LA HISTORIA.**

**ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, TENGO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO MUY AVANZADO Y ESPERO PODER PUBLICARLO PRONTO.**

**BESOS**

**JESSY**


End file.
